Only time will tell
by princessesmom
Summary: Number one in the series. A detailed WJ fic. Starts right after JPF and continues throughout the year. Hope you enjoy!Finished.
1. What? Where? How?

**A/N:THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A FANFIC. I'M NOT A SERIOUS WRITER, JUST A SERIOUS CROSSING JORDAN FAN. THIS FIC TAKES PLACE POST JPF, AND IS PRETTY MUCH W/J. AS YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN.**

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL**

**Chapter 1: What? Where? How?**

When Lilly woke up this morning, she thought to herself _today will be a better day, it has to be; nothing can be as bad as yesterday._

Boy was she wrong.

Now she found herself alone in the same waiting room as yesterday, her hands fidgeting in her lap; looking from the clock on the wall to the room down the hall. She remembered the call coming into the morgue, and couldn't believe this was happening. She then stood up and started pacing back and forth, mumbling to heself: "_Oh God Jordan, how could this be happening?"_

Lilly was only at the hospital for about 20 minutes when Garret rushed in with Max. She hugged Garret and tried to comfort Max. He looked at Lilly and asked, "Where is she, Where is my daughter?"

Lilly nodded toward the room at the end of the hall.

"Well, what do they know?" Garret asked Lilly.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything", Lilly replied in a desperate voice.

Max turned to them and said, "I'll find out what the hell is going on."

As he hurried down the hall, Garret called after him; "Max wait…they…., but he disappeared into the room. Garret put his arm around Lilly as they looked desperately down the hall for any information.

A few minutes later, Max walked along side the gurney talking to the doctor. He leaned down over the broken body on the gurney and said in a rather gruff voice; Don't you dare die!", as the medical staff raced the patient through the double doors. Max looked back at the swinging doors and shook his head. He then turned and walked briskly back toward Lilly and Garret. Looking grimly at them he lowered his head and continued down the hall.

"Max, what happened?" asked Lilly as he passed her. "Where are you going?"

He slowly turned back and replied, "To the chapel." They quickly followed, knowing that he would need the both of them to get through this.


	2. The morning from hell

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT; BUT THEN THAT IS THE BEAUTY OF SUSPENSE. DON'T OWN 'EM, JUST LOVE 'EM.

CHAPTER 2: THE MORNING FROM HELL

Max easily found the chapel, he had been there before. He took a deep shaky breath and opened the door. Just as he was about to enter, Garret and Lilly came up behind him. Garret laid his hand on Max's shoulder and asked, "Are you going to be alright?" Max nodded slightly and walked in.

The room was cool, quiet, and almost empty. He walked to the second pew and sat down. Kneeling in front of him was a young woman praying very hard with her head in her hands. Max could hear her softly crying as she prayed. Not knowing what else to do, he put a comforting hand on her back. She didn't hear them come in, so she jumped a little when he touched her. Max moved into the pew next to her and she slowly lifted her head and turned toward him; her mouth falling open. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"How, how could this be happening?"

Max shrugged his shoulders and took his daughter into his arms.

"Oh daddy….why?"

Max could only shake his head as he stroked her hair; just as he did when her mother died…so many years ago.

Max sat quietly as he held his little girl against his chest. _Daddy_, he thought, _she hasn't called me that in over 20 years_. They sat there for a long time before Garret and Lilly came in and sat down behind them.

Jordan turned around, "Thank you both for coming, and for bringing my dad."

"You can thank Nigel for finding your father," replied Lilly.

Jordan took Lilly's hand and nodded, then turned back to her father. "I need to get back to the waiting room…in case there is any news", she sniffled.

With that the four of them slowly walked down the now familiar halls of the hospital. They finally made their way back to the waiting room, after first stopping by the vending machine for some snacks to get them through the next few hours.

As they sat down to wait, Garret took a sip of his much too hot coffee. "So what exactly happened?" he finally asked Jordan.

Taking a deep breath, she began to explain. "The nurse called me early this morning, she said Woody had been running a very high fever all night, and they would have to postpone the surgery. I got here a little after six, his fever was over 103, and he wasn't responding to any of the antibiotics."

Lowering her head down, Jordan began playing with the pop top of her soda can. "About an hour later, the doctor came out to say it was definitely an infection, but it was so bad, that they would have to do emergency surgery to remove the infected tissue before it spread. That's when I called Lilly. The doctor said the surgery could be just as or maybe even more dangerous as the infection."

Swallowing back her emotion, Jordan sighed. "Because Woody was unconscious, the doctor said I needed to make the decision."

When she finally looked up at them, her eyes were brimming with tears again. "Woody made me his next of kin."


	3. What if?

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS NOT INTENDED TO LOOK LIKE ONE BIG CHAPTER. HOPE THIS ONE COMES OUT OKAY. AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN. SO ENJOY, THERE'S MUCH MORE TO COME.**

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT IF?**

Jordan couldn't help but feel guilty about what was happening. "This is all my fault", she said looking up at the others.

"What?" Lilly asked incredulously. "Jordan, this is not your faul. How could it be?"

"What do you mean, your fault?" Garret asked.

"I should have been working with Woody on the sniper case, but instead I was helping that jerk railroad you," she replied, looking at Garret.

"Jordan, you were just doing what you were told, you didn't have a choice," Lilly added, her stomach turning at the thought of Slokum.

"Oh God Lilly", Jordan said looking at her friend. "What if he doesn't make it, what if he isn't strong enough?"

"Jordan", Lilly started, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of Woody dying, "You can what if yourself to death, but in the end, you have to know you made the only decision you could." She paused to compose herself. Remember what happened with my mom?" Lilly continued.

Jordan reached for her hand and nodded.

"They need to get his infection under control, you did the right thing."

Jordan looked up, distraught. "He has to be okay Lilly, I can't lose him, he means everything to me."

"I know", Lilly whispered comfortingly, "I know."

It felt like days before there was any news. "What's taking so long?", Max asked looking at Garret.

Another hour went by, about three hours into the surgery, before a nurse came to find the group. She walked briskly up to Jordan. "You're Dr. Cavanaugh, right?"

"Yes", Jordan replied, standing up. "Yes I am."

"Well, the surgery on Detective Hoyt is going as well as can be expected.", the nurse stated. "The doctor wants you to know that they have removed most of the infected tissue and are finishing the repairs on the damages done by the bullet, which appear to be extensive." The nurse reached out to Jordan, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "The doctor decided it was better to do the repairs now, so Detective Hoyt would not have to endure another operation. That's what's taking so long." She looked back at the group, smiling faintly. "He'll be out of surgery soon, and after recovery, they will bring him back here to the ICU; then you can see him."

"Okay?" Jordan nodded, feeling anything but reassured.

"Thank you very much for the update.'' Garret said blankly. _Extensive, what does that mean, _she thought, but knew exactly what it could mean.

Jordan felt hot tears well up in her eyes again as she let out a soft sigh, and slumped back down into a chair.


	4. The test

**A/N: HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY, PLEASE R&R. I DON'T HAVE MUCH MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, SO BE KIND. AGAIN, I DON'T OWN THEM, BUT I WISH I DID.**

**CHAPTER 4: THE TEST**

Jordan was not prepared for what she saw when she entered the ICU. She remembered the day before when she saw Woody, a few hours after his first surgery. He was sitting up, talking to her, telling her to leave; and she did.

_Why did I leave? Why didn't I fight for him?_ She wondered._ Now it's his turn to fight, but would he, or would he just give up…..on himself, on us, on life? _

Jordan remembered the look on his face yesterday, when he told her to get out. There was no light left in his eyes...maybe the fight was already gone. That thought scared her more than anything; the thought of losing him.

As she slowly walked in, she noticed, he was lying flat with a bunch of machines doing the work for his worn out body. The only movement was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, thanks to the breathing machine. The doctors would keep him heavily sedated for the next 24 hours, at least, so his body could rest.

With a heavy sigh, Jordan lovingly took Woody's hand in hers and kissed it. She sat there for a while, just watching him, thankful he was still alive. And then she spoke; "Hey Woody, I know you probably don't want me here, but I need you; I need to be with you."

"You need to stay strong, to keep fighting." She felt the tears and couldn't continue. It was then Jordan realized that no matter what, she would always love him. There was no pity in what she had said, only love, and she had really meant every word. "You had every right to be angry with me yesterday, you were just shot," she continued, as she rubbed his hand. "It's okay Woody, I know you're sacred, so am I, but just remember, you're not alone."

Then Jordan thought, _Maybe this is a test, a test for both of us. Was this test, or whatever this was, going to bring us together, or will it tear us apart? _

Jordan couldn't think of that right now, all that mattered was his survival. All of her problems seemed so insignificant; her mothers unresolved murder, her strained relationship with her father, Garret withholding evidence and his suspension. None of that mattered right now, only Woody. A soft knock brought her back to reality. Jordan turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway, chart in hand. He looked right into her eyes, and without hesitating, said, "Dr. Cavanaugh, we need to talk."


	5. Wait and see

**A/N: THIS IS A VERY LONG STORY WITH SHORT CHAPTERS, BECAUSE I'M ALL ABOUT THE ANGST. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM. RIGHT?**

**CHAPTER 5: WAIT AND SEE**

Jordan felt her stomach drop as the doctor walked toward her. He offered her his hand to shake. "Well, as you know, we were able to remove most of the infected tissue," he began, not beating around the bush. "We also removed the piece of bone that was chipped by the bullet, stabilized the spine, and repaired the muscles that were torn. However…, as the doctor continued Jordan could feel her heart race into her throat, "there was some nerve damage. Unfortunately, we just don't know how much yet. That could take weeks, possibly months."

Jordan knew this was a possibility, of course. She just didn't think she would have to hear it. The tears started to form in her eyes, but she kept them at bay long enough to ask; "What is his prognosis?"

Looking back at Woody, the doctor sighed. "At this time, all we know is the will probably be some long term effects. We can't make a definitive prognosis at this time, it's just too soon." Jordan nodded. "We'll know more in the next few days and weeks"

The doctor laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Cavanaugh, he will survive," he added, sounding more confident about this than anything he'd spoke of previously. "Do you have any more questions for me, Doctor?"

"No", she replied softly. "Thank you."

"Here is his chart, you can look it over. All of my notes are in there," he stated, holding the folder out to Jordan. "I wish I had more information to give you right now. I'll be back later to check on Detective Hoyt."

Jordan nodded in parting, then sat down, trying to absorb the words the doctor had just spoke. She didn't know how to feel or what to think. She picked up Woody's hand again and put it to her face. "Woody, I'm so sorry I can't help you." Laying his hand back down, she rested her head on top of it. "I'm sorry I can't make you better."

Just then Lilly appeared in the window, Jordan waived her in. "I shouldn't be in here Jordan, only one visitor at a time," she said sadly, looking at Woody.

"It's okay Lilly, I'm a doctor," quipped with slight laugh.

"What did the surgeon have to say?" Lilly asked, picking up Woody's other hand in hers.

"There is some nerve damage, but they don't know how much. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jordan said hopefully, not able to imagine anything less.

"Oh Jordan, I'm so sorry," Lily cried.

"It's going to be hard on him, and he'll need all of us..." Jordan's words drifted off, and she looked back over at Woody. "But he's tough, Lilly, he'll make it."


	6. Nursing the wounds

#**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS. I KNOW IT'S MOVING SLOW, BUT THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. AND NO, I STILL DON'T OWN THEM.**

**CHAPTER 6: NURSING THE WOUNDS**

The next morning, Woody was taken off of the ventilator, but kept sedated until that evening. He slowly woke up in the same room he was in two days before. It was softly lit by only the light behind the bed, the window blinds having been shut, and the door closed.

As he stirred, Jordan got up from the recliner across the room to the chair next to his bed. Woody's heavy eyes darted around the room, finally settling on Jordan's smiling face. He turned his head away, trying to speak, but only a dry grunt came out. He glanced back at Jordan with a panicked look on his face, and she soothed him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Woody, your throat is just dry from the et tube and the medication. I'll go get you some ice chips."

Jordan hurried back into the room with a cup of ice chips and the ICU nurse. "Hello, Detective Hoyt", chirped the nurse, "my name is Sue, I'll be your nurse tonight. I'm on until tomorrow morning. Let's take your temp first, before we give you the ice chips", she explained, slipping the probe under his tongue. "Hmm, 100.7F, not bad...much better than the other day."

She nodded over to Jordan. "Here Woody", Jordan said spooning him some ice chips.

"Alright Detective, let's get these bandages changed so you can get some more rest," Sue stated before glancing over at Jordan "Doctor, would you mind helping?"

"Of course not," Jordan replied, putting the cup of ice down on the tray.

"No", Woody croaked.

"C'mon Woody, she can't turn you by herself," Jordan returned, pointing over her shoulder at the petite nurse.

"No, get someone else," he insisted.

"Oh Wood's, I promise I won't peek," Jordan tried teasingly. "It's after eleven, and there are a bunch of nurses out sick. They're short staffed tonight.

Woody just closed his eyes in defeat.

Sue put one hand on his shoulder and one on his hip, Jordan did the same on the opposite side. "On three", she said, "1,2,3." Sue pushed gently while Jordan pulled, causing Woody groan.

"Woody, did we hurt you?" Jordan asked concerned. He shook his head, but it was clear by the look on his face that he was in pain. Jordan watched with a doctors eye as Sue carefully changed his abdominal bandage. She commented on what a good job the surgeon did. "Not such a big scar."

Jordan smiled at his as she held the spoon of ice chip. After he willingly swallowed, Jordan moved around to observe his back wound. Sue began removing the bandage. It took all of Jordan's self control to not gasp out in shock. The nurse gave her a concerned look, but Jordan nodded back, signaling for her to continue. Jordan looked on horrified at the huge, red, stapled scar that ran down the middle of his back. Sue hurried to cover the wound and they gently returned Woody to his back so she could then administered his medications, and updated his charts.

Sue waived as she moved toward the door. "I'll be back soon, if you need anything," she called out. "In the mean time, the call button is on the side rail of the bed."

Jordan nodded for the both of them, then stepped back to Woody's bedside. "Need more ice chips?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat and positive. He nodded weakly.

Woody's gaze was fixed somewhere on the far wall. "I'm alright now, you can leave." When she didn't respond, he looked up at her with such sadness in those beautiful blue eyes. "It's late Jordan, go home."

Jordan moved closer and ran her fingers through his hair. "They said I could stay the night, I would really like to," she told him.

As much as he wanted to flinch away, Woody knew the slightest movement would cause him agony; so he simply shrugged and looked away.

_What am I supposed to do?_ he wondered, watching her as she unconsciously checked the machines he was hooked up to. _She is all I have now, all I've ever wanted. No, I can't do this to her. It's not fair._

But before he could tell her to leave again, Woody yawned and succumbed to the effects of his medication.


	7. I won't leave

**A/N:THIS STORY HAS BEEN NEARLY COMPLETE FOR SOME TIME, I JUST HAVE TO GET IT TYPED AND POSTED. SO I KNOW HOW IT ENDS, YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT. PLEASE ENJOY IT. I STILL DON'T OWN THEM, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT.**

**CHAPTER 7: I WON'T LEAVE **

As the late morning light streamed in through the hospital windows, Jordan woke a bit startled. She sat up quickly to see two new nurses attend to the morning routine with Woody. They were replacing bandages, taking his vitals, drawing blood, and administering medications. She quickly jumped up to his side just as they were finishing.

"Hi, I'm Janet, this is Tess," the older of two nurses greeted. The other just smiled and waived. "We'll be here all afternoon."

"Okay Detective," Tess began, but was silenced by Woody's hand.

"It's just Woody now," he stated, sighing heavily.

Jordan could see the light fade from his eyes. _He's giving up, _she thought.

"Well Woody, let's sit you up a little," Tess continued, undaunted as she pressed the button on the side rail of the bed, "so we can give you something to eat."

"Well liquids only, for now," Janet chimed in. "You must be starving."

The bed had only raised about halfway when Woody turned a sickly shade of green. Tess stopped when she noticed him pale.

"You okay?" Jordan asked, putting her fingers to his wrist, taking his pulse. "Slow deep breaths, Woody," she instructed, soothing him by rubbing small circles on his shoulder.

Woody could feel the room spin and the sweat form on his forehead. "We don't want you passing out on us," Janet told him.

"We'll go slower," Tess added, pausing to let Woody adjust to the movement. "It'll pass."

"You haven't been upright in a few days," Janet reminded him. "Or eaten anything in even longer."

Woody closed his eyes and put a shaky hand to his head as he rested back on the pillow. "Can I get you anything?" Jordan asked, running her own hand through his hair.

His glaring eyes met hers. "No Jordan, just go," he replied flatly.

"I would like to stay and help," she countered sincerely.

Woody looked away sadly. "You can't help, Jordan, no one can."

"I can't…..I won't leave you Woody, I love you too much," Jordan stated, turning his head with her hand so he would look at her. "**I love you." **Smiling at him, she bent over and kissed him on the lips.

The medication started to kick in by early afternoon and Woody fell asleep for most of the day. Jordan kept vigil by his side.

When Woody woke up that evening, his throat was dry and sore. "Jordan?" he called out hoarsely. He could see her sleeping form on the recliner across the room. He watched her for a minute and not really wanting to wake her up, he reached for the call button. The nurse arrived promptly, "Yes Woody dear, what can I do for you?"

"My throat is a little dry, may I have a drink?" he asked tiredly.

"Sure honey, water or juice?"

"Ooh, a choice," he quipped, almost smiling. "Juice please, apple." The nurse nodded and turned to go. "Wait", he called softly after her. "Could you cover her up?" he asked, nodding over at Jordan. "She might get cold."

The nurse nodded, took a blanket out of the cabinet, and covered Jordan; then left to get the juice. When she returned, she promptly offered the straw to Woody. "Slowly," she reminded him in a motherly way. His chest clenched as he thought of his own mother._ What would she think of her son now?_

"You know, she really cares about you Woody."

Broken from his thoughts, Woody looked up to see the nurse smiling at him.

"It's just pity," he grumbles, watching as the nurse discards the cup.

"We see a lot of pity here," she stated, patting him on the arm, "but most of it is self pity." Woody turned his head away. "Give her a chance Woody," the nurse advises before she leaves. "You've both been through a lot, and she's still here."


	8. Messages

**A/N: THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. PLEASE CONTINUE ON MY LITTLE ROLLER COASTER RIDE, I PROMISE A LOT OF UPS, DOWNS, TWISTS, AND TURNS ALONG THE WAY. HOLD ON TIGHT. DON'T OWN 'EM.**

**CHAPTER 8: MESSAGES**

Jordan stayed with Woody all through the weekend. She tried to help where she could, but Woody fought her with fierce resistance. She wanted to keep him from feeling too helpless, but that was not working the way she had hoped.

Woody wasn't able to do much for himself. He was so weak, he still couldn't even feed himself or hold a cup without his hands shaking uncontrollably. The nurses did the majority of the care, but they were very busy, and they had other patients. He needed Jordan and that was something he wasn't able to accept yet.

Jordan understood this. He was a proud, strong, stubborn man who always took care of himself and everyone else. He was still heavily medicated, so he slept most of the time, but it was when he was awake, that she worried about him the most. He was so quiet, so despondent, and usually on the verge of tears. Very un-Woody like.

The only time he spoke to her the entire weekend, besides the yeses and no's of her questions, was after the hospital priest left. He had come to pray with Woody and offer communion. Woody had asked Jordan to call father Paul for him as soon as he was lucid enough. He needed to talk to someone...he needed guidance.

In the last two years or so since their first meeting, Paul and Woody, along with Jordan, had stayed friends. _Maybe Paul can help him were I can't, Jordan _thought after the request was made_._

It was well past eleven when Jordan got home that Sunday night, the first time she had really been home in five days, aside from the daily shower and clothing change. She was grateful that the nurses had let her stay the plast few nights. Of course they were happy for the help the doctor could offer, Jordan's sole purpose for being there was simply to be near Woody.

Jordan changed her clothes, mindlessly munched on a bag of chips and a beer, the only edible things in her apartment, and checked her phone messages. There were over a dozen from the morgue family calling to see how Woody was doing. A few from Detective Carver, one from Detective Santana, and one from Detective Framus. Three messages were from Garret, and one from her father. Even though Max had spent most of the weekend in the hospital waiting room, in case Jordan or Woody needed him, he still felt he need to call and check up on his daughter.

The last message was from someone she was hoping to hear from but didn't think she would.

"Hey Jordan, it's me Cal, um …Nigel tracked me down, he's the only one who knows where I am, and that's how I want it stay, for now. Just tell Woody I'm getting my life together and I'll come to visit as soon as I can. Tell him I lov….tell him I'm thinking about him. Take good care of my big brother Jordan, I'll talk to you later, Bye."

Jordan smiled to herself as she listened to Cal's message. She called Nigel to thank him, but got his machine instead, so she left a short message of her own. She then called her dad to give him her work schedule. Max had decided to stay in town for as long Jordan needed him to, and for that she was grateful. He and Garret would take turns visiting Woody so he wouldn't be alone all day, while she was at work.

As Jordan curled up on her couch, she thought about the past week. The tears started to fall as she wondered when or where it went so wrong. As she laid her sleepy head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep, the last thing she remembered seeing, was Woody's face.


	9. Setbacks part 1: Back to work

**A/N:I'M TRYING TO UPDATE A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE THE WEEKEND. HAVE A GREAT LABOR DAY AND I'LL HAVE MORE FOR YOU MONDAY OR TUESDAY. I DON'T OWN THEM BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD THEM.**

**CHAPTER 9: SETBACKS PART 1: BACK TO WORK**

Jordan jumped out off of the couch as soon as the sun broke through that morning, "God, I hate Mondays," she said to her empty living room. She hurried and got ready, then flew off to work, but not before calling the hospital to check on Woody.

"He's the same…..stable," Tess assured her before continuing. "He had a rough night I guess. Sue, the night nurse said he was very restless. Maybe he missed you." Jordan smiled at the possibility. "They gave him some more medication around three, and he's still out," Tess continued. "I'll call your cell number when he wakes."Don't worry doctor, we'll take good care of him."

"Thanks," Jordan replied. "I'll call throughout the day, tell Woody I'll see him after work."

As the elevator doors opened, a flood of emotion hit Jordan …hard. This was the first time she had been back since the day of the shooting. She first saw Lilly, who gave her a sorrowful smile, then ran over to hug her. Bug and Nigel came up quickly to comfort both crying women. Then Slokum came over, they noticed, probably to break up the short lived family reunion.

The group parted as he neared. "Welcome back, Dr. Cavanaugh," he greeted flatly. "I expect you to be able to get all of your work done timely and efficiently, but if you should need anything, please ask and I will do my best to consider your needs." He moved to leaved, but turned on his heel to acknowledge her again. "I'm very sorry about your detective friend, I hope he recovers soon." With that, he turned his back on the stunned group, and walked away.

"Maybe he is human?" quipped Bug, before they all went their separate ways.

Jordan's day went surprisingly fast. Slokum gave her two easy cases, one car accident and one heart attack. She loved keeping busy, but felt so guilty for not being at the hospital with Woody. She called every hour to check on him, until the nurse said he would be going for tests that afternoon. Jordan felt panicky.

"What's wrong Jordan?" Bug asked, giving her a concerned look. "Is Woody alright?"

She glanced up at him. "I don't know Bug," she replied.

Just then Slokum came in. "Dr. Cavanaugh, if you can get your reports done, I will let you leave early," he barked the order.

"I'll be done in an hour,"she stated before running off to her office.

Max was standing in the waiting room when Jordan arrived back at the hospital.

"What happened, Dad?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing sweetheart," Max assured her, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "He's just down for tests, doctor hasn't come back yet."

A little while later, Jordan turned to see the doctor and nurse walking toward them, she grabbed Max's hand. "Dr. Cavanaugh, glad you're here," the doctor said shaking her hand. "We need to do a procedure on Detective Hoyt to drain some fluid buildup near the spine. Would you sign this release?"

Jordan hesitated.

The doctor noticed her resistance. "Of course, there are some risks, but the bigger risk is doing nothing at all," he added.

Jordan nodded and scribbled her name right below what was the illegible form of Woody's signature. _Good, he knows_, she thought, relieved she didn't have to make this decision by herself.

An hour or so later Woody was back in his room. Jordan sat holding his hand while talking to her father. Woody stirred and began to wake. "So how did it go?" he asked groggily.

"Good," Jordan replied, smiling as she rubbed his arm. "The doctor seems hopeful."

"How ya feelin kid?", Max asked, patting Woody on the shoulder.

"Same, a little tired," he answered, wincing slightly.

Jordan gave Woody some water to drink. "Rest now," she instructed, and he closed his eyes. "And Woody, no more scares, okay?" she added, rubbing his cheek as he fell asleep.

Little did Jordan or Woody know, this was just the beginning of a long hard road filled with setbacks and heartache.


	10. Setbacks pt2:Dirty jokes&angry nurses

**A/N: I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK I'M CRUEL, ALL OF THIS ANGST WILL MAKE SENSE AS THE STORY CONTINUES. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R. I DON'T OWN THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS, JUST THE HOSPITAL STAFF. **

**CHAPTER 10: SETBACKS PART 2: DIRTY JOKES AND ANGRY NURSES**

The next week or so went about the same for Jordan, but for Woody, things were not so easy.

A few days after the procedure, Woody was getting a little stronger and regained some of the feeling in his torso. Unfortunately with that, came the excruciating pain of his injuries.

Then a few days later came another setback.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Father Paul had just left. He had come to pray with Woody and give communion. After all that he had been through, Woody still felt guilty for missing mass. Jordan had smuggled Lily, Nigel and Bug up to the ICU to visit Woody. Nigel was telling and acting out dirty jokes that had everyone laughing uncontrollably. Even Woody had cracked a smile.

"Well that's a nice change," Jordan stated happily. "It's nice to see you smile again."

The group had been so loud that two nurses came running in from the nurses station. The older, more stern nurse asked angrily, "What on earth is going on in here?"

This only made the four laugh harder.

"Alright kids, praty's over, Tess joked playfully. She then turned to Jordan. "How did you get all of them up here, without the warden seeing you?" she whispered, pointing to the other nurse who was busy checking Woody's vitals.

Jordan just smiled and shrugged.

"You know there's to be only one visitor in the ICU at a time," the stern nurse grumbled as she turned and walked out.

"You'll be in a regular room soon, then all the visitors your little heart desires," Tess stated, smiling at Woody as she patted his shoulder, before walking out of the room.

After the others said there goodbyes to Woody, Jordan walked them out into the hall, but not before calling back to Woody, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied to the empty room.

The friends stood at the elevator for a half an hour just talking and hugging. "I'd better get back to Woody," Jordan finally called, waiving as she walked toward his room. She stopped at the nurses station first, to apologize to Tess.

"I don't mind, just as long as he gets his rest," the nurse joked.

When Jordan returned to the room, Woody was resting with his arm over his eyes. "Hey," she remarked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled in reply.

"Everything alright?" she asked again, not convinced.

"Fine," he gritted through his teeth, looking away.

"Okay. Wanna watch tv?"

"Whatever."

Unsure of where this was going, Jordan gave one more attempt. "I know, how about a milkshake? I'll go down to the cafeteria," she offered, grabbing her purse and leaving before he could reply.

Woody was starting to worry, his chest hurt so much. He couldn't understand why it hurt on the left side when he was shot on the right, and much higher than where he was wounded. He wondered why it burned when he took a breath. He tried to relax, but it wasn't helping.

It wasn't long before Jordan returned with the milkshakes. "Sorry about sneaking everyone up here, I thought it would make you feel better," she rambled as she reentered the room "Too much too soon, huh?" Seeing the pain and panic on his face, Jordan's eyes widened fearfully. "Woody, what is it?"

"I don't know, my chest feels heavy, and I'm having trouble breathing," he answered, huffing.

Jordan knew exactly what this could mean, and promptly presses the call button for the nurse.


	11. Setbacks part 3: It's all my fault

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS OR CONFUSION, I'LL TRY TO MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS MORE CLEAR. HOPE YOULIKE IT. AGAIN, I WILL NEVER OWN THEM.**

**CHAPTER 11: SETBACKS PART 3: IT'S ALL MY FAULT**

"Well Dr. Cavanaugh," the doctor stated as he sat down beside Jordan. "It was not a pulmonary embolism as we had suspected."

Jordan gave a sigh of relief.

"It seems Detective Hoyt has a slight case of pneumonia," the doctor continued.

"How did this happen?" Jordan questioned, though she had her suspicions. "He was fine today, well maybe a little cough, but nothing that made me think pneumonia."

"As you know doctor, these things can creep up very fast on a patient in his condition," the doctor reminded her. "And Detective Hoyt has been fairly immobile for some time now." Glancing down at the chart, he flashed her a comforting smile. "A few more days and he will be strong enough to be moved to a regular room."

Jordan nodded and walked slowly toward the ICU. As she neared his room, she silently prayed; _Dear God, Woody has been through so much, please help him._ She tried to put on a positive smile as she walked into his room. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she joked.

"Sorry I'm so much trouble. You should have left when you had the chance," Woody replied coldly. He started to cough and quickly put his hands to his side. Jordan handed Woody a pillow to hold on his stomach when he coughed.

"Here this should help with the pain," she said as she took his hand in hers. It broke her heart when she glanced at him, he looked like a scared little boy. His cheeks were red and puffy from the medication, and his tired, sad eyes were filled with pain.

"Doctor says you should feel better in a few days, then you'll move to a regular room," Jordan told him, trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah, if nothing else goes wrong," he replied, dishearteningly.

"You know Woody, these things sometimes just happen Setbacks are common, especially with injuries like yours," Jordan said quietly.

"Just my run of luck, huh?" he asked, that same steely glare in his eyes he had that first time she'd visited him.

"Woody, this is not your fault. None of it is," she said, rubbing his arm.

"Sure it is Jordan," he shot back, his voice cracking. "I was stupid…careless…I didn't try hard enough….I failed."

"Woody no, don't blame yourself," she told him, fighting back tears as he began to cough again. "That kid did this, he's to blame, he shot you."

"But, I let him," Woody rasped out, tears forming in his eyes. He turned his head away, and sighed heavily. "Don't you see? It's all my fault."


	12. Stranger in the mirror

**A/N:ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE STORY STARTS TO PICK UP SPEED NOW. PLEASE R&R, I LOVE THE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS. STILL NO OWNERSHIP. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 12: STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

After three and a half weeks in the ICU, Woody was finally being moved to a regular room. The goodbyes were short and sweet; Woody thanked the nurses for taking care of him, and they wished him well in his recovery. Jordan was there for the move, Woody hadn't told her, but she called the nurse for an update, and they gave her the good news. She asked Slokum for the afternoon off, and surprisingly he said yes, so she came right over. Jordan had packed up Woody's belongings, to be taken to his new room and said, "I've never seen so many get well cards, Woody, there must be over thirty." She smiled at him, "I guess that's what happens when everyone loves you." "Ready Woody?", Tess calls from the doorway. She walked in followed by two orderlies, one pushing a wheelchair. Jordan looked over at Woody, who just swallowed hard, and stared at the chair. "Let's get this over with", Woody said roughly.

It took both orderlies to lift Woody into the chair, Tess tucked a blanket around his legs, Woody looked down, ashamed. Tess, Woody, and Jordan, made their way down the halls and through a corridor to the neurology department. Jordan put the box of belongings on the table near the window. "I'll be back soon." "I'm going to bring you some clothes, maybe books and magazines; I'll check your mail and get your bills paid." "Anything else?", she asked. "No, nothing.", Woody replied coldly. She kissed Woody goodbye, thanked Tess for everything, and left. "Well, I'm going to miss you Woody", Tess said, her eyes tearing. "I'm not that far away", he gave a slight smile, "You could always come to visit." She leaned over to hug him. "You take care.", she said firmly, pointing at him, "I don't want to see you back in my ward.", and left with a smile.

A petite nurse came in just as Tess had left. "Hi Detective Hoyt, I'm Rachel, your nurse, I've got your meds.", she said as she put her hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you Rachel, and you can call me Woody.", he replied taking her hand. "Here you go Woody.", she said cheerfully, as she handed him the medication and water. She turned to refill the cup when the top of the pitcher fell off and spilled ice water all over Woody's lap. "I am so sorry", cried Rachel. "Lets get you dry.", she said, pushing him into the bathroom, "Here's a new gown and some towels." "If you'll excuse me, I'll try to do it myself.", Woody said. "Of course.", Rachel replied, wiping up the floor, "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Woody scooped the ice out of his lap, amazed at how cold it was in his hands, but how he couldn't feel it on his legs. He then removed the wet blanket from his lap and noticed the reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He gasped when he saw the image of his useless legs in front of him, and hurriedly covered them up with a large towel. As he pulled his gown down, he looked up at the mirror and immediately felt sick. He looked at this strange, puffy, haggard figure starring back at him. Then his eyes lowered to his bloated abdomen as he ran his fingers across the pink, jagged scar. The knock at the door startled Woody back to reality, and he swiftly put on the fresh gown.


	13. Reminders of a life lost

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS ONE IS MOSTLY WOODY'S POV. I DO OWN UNCLE CHARLIE, BUT I THINK AUNT BETTY WAS MENTIONED IN THE SHOW, SO I'M JUST BORROWING HER.**

**CHAPTER 13: REMINDERS OF A LIFE LOST**

Jordan continued to spend all of her free time with Woody, much to his dismay. She tried her best to lift his spirits, but he was just so depressed. She brought him thing from home, smuggled in his favorite foods , favorite movies, anything to make him feel better. But the more she tried, the more distant Woody became. Now that he was in a regular room, he was glad that he didn't need as much attention from the hospital staff. The downside was that he had more time to think, that is when he didn't have a room full of visitors. He just wanted to be left alone, but no one seemed to get the hint. He always had a steady stream of people in his room, people he did not want to see, people who reminded him of a life that was gone.

They were other detectives, cops, and superiors that reminded him of a job he loved but could no longer do. They would tell him about current cases , cases he would never be a part of, cases he would never solve. They would come there with smiles painted on their faces, trying to hide the looks of sadness and pity. There was a short visit from his Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie, who flew in from Wisconsin. They reminded him of his hard childhood, something he always tried to forget. Uncle Charlie, his dads brother, reminded him of his own mortality and the father who died in his arms, leaving him an orphan who had to raise his younger brother. Aunt Betty reminded him of what little he remembered about his mother. A mother who kissed away his pain and made everything better, a mother who died before her little boy could really know her.

They were the friends from the morgue, the best he had ever had, who would remind him of the close relationship they all shared. The fun times they had on the job and after hours, spending time together. They were his family and he missed being a part of that. Then there was Jordan, every thought came back to Jordan. How much he loved her, how he could never have her now. All the things he couldn't do; running with her in the mornings, dancing in the clubs at night, chasing after her when she ran, protecting her……..wait he could still do that. Woody loved Jordan more than anything, and he now knew what he had to do. He had to protect her from being hurt, from being in a relationship she would end up regretting. He could never live with himself if he had made her unhappy. He would push her away, it was the only way, the only way to protect her heart.


	14. More than words

**A/N: I TOOK THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER FROM A SONG BY THE GROUP EXTREME, IF YOU'VE EVER HEARD THE SONG YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THE IRONY. I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 14: MORE THAN WORDS **

It was a warm summer night, a Friday to be exact. Woody had pretty much lost track of time. The only reason he even knew what day it was, is because he had memorized the television schedule. "Just you and me tonight", he smirked, pressing the buttons on the remote, "My new best friend." The nurse came in after dinner, "Ready for your bath Woody.", she asked pulling the equipment cart. She laid the bed flat and set up all of the needed equipment. Woody hated sponge baths, he felt so helpless; like a baby, having someone wash and dry him, then redress him. The nurse finished the bath by washing his hair, the only part Woody didn't totally despise. It was actually so relaxing that he dozed off.

Woody woke up to the smell of pizza and perfume, he thought it was just another dream about Jordan. He wasn't expecting any visitors that night, especially her. He was semi-sitting which isn't how he remembered falling asleep. Jordan chuckled when she saw him, "Looks like someone had a bath.". She removed the towel from behind his head and rubbed it over his damp head, until his hair was sticking out in all directions. She then took both her hands and combed her fingers through his hair, "There, that's much better. ', as she laughed.

"What are you doing here, Jordan?", Woody said looking at the clock, "You' re supposed to be working 'til nine." _He remembered, _she thought, smiling to herself. "I got an early release", she said, "Good behavior." "Slokum still running that place like a prison?", Woody asked. "Slokum's just a bast…a jerk.", she replied platting some pizza. "It shouldn't be long though, Garret's suspension will most likely be overturned at his next court date in a few months." "Here", she said putting the plate on his tray, "It's pepperoni." "Not hungry.", he replied pushing the tray away. "Well that's funny because the nurse said you hardly touched your dinner tray.", Jordan said pushing the tray back and raising the bed a little.

"Now what kind of movie do you want, action or comedy?", she asked holding up a few movies. "Jordan, why do you keep doing this?" "Why do you keep wasting your time on me?" "Come on Jordan, it's a Friday night, you should be out having fun, you should be out on a date.", Woody said clenching his teeth at the thought. "I'm here because I want to be here.", she said softly as she sat on the bed. "And I'm going to stay." "Now back to the movie, I think we need the comedy." "Oh, and Woody, your pizza's getting cold." Woody always knew how he felt about Jordan, but it was then that he realized, she really did love him, more than words could ever say; and that made having to push her away even harder.


	15. Pushing foward

**A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER INSTALLMENT, PLEASE R&R. MY STORY, NOT MY CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**CHAPTER 15: PUSHING FORWARD**

After seven very long weeks in the hospital, Woody was finally on his way to the rehabilitation center. This would be his home for the next two months. He had some rehab in the hospital, mainly learning and relearning the basics. Like how to get around in his wheelchair, get in and out of bed, dress and wash himself, etc. Woody knew he was in for some really hard work, and he was prepared, or so he thought. For the first time in months, things were starting to go right. Woody was feeling stronger, the pain from his injuries and the surgeries was almost tolerable; which was great for him, he didn't want to rely so much on the pain medication. Unfortunately, he hadn't regained much more feeling in his torso or any in his legs, but the doctors seemed hopeful, saying the swelling was slowly going down and with intense physical therapy there should be some improvement.

The only problem right now was Jordan. The girl was just could not take a hint. As much as he pushed her away, she pushed back ten times harder. When he asked her to leave, she stayed later. When he said he didn't need her, she reminded him that she was his next of kin, so she had to be there. He was getting frustrated, he needed her, he wanted her, but he knew he couldn't have her. The trip to the rehabilitation center was not very long. As they drove along, Woody realized that the center was even closer to the morgue and to Jordan's apartment than the hospital was. "Lucky me" Woody mumbled, pouting to himself.

Jordan was standing outside of the building when the hospital van pulled up. The orderlies were there to help the patients out. There was an elderly man who appeared to have had a stroke, a young girl with what looked like a broken pelvis, and Woody. He was the only patient in a wheelchair, not the generic ones you would see in the hospital, but a custom model made just for Woody. Jordan leaned against the building for support, took a deep breath and picked up the giant duffle bag laying by her feet. She walked up to Woody and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "Hi." Jordan turned to the orderly and asked, "May I?" He nodded and walked into the building. "Here.", she said, dumping the heavy duffle bag onto his lap. "Hey." "What is this Jordan?', he asked. "I already have my stuff.", he said pointing to the overstuffed backpack hanging on the back of his chair. Jordan leaned in, put her arms around his shoulders, and said into his ear, "If you think I'm coming here every other day, just to do laundry, then you are sorely mistaken." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek again. "Okay Woody, let's get inside before the staff thinks I kidnapped you.", she said as she pushed him inside.


	16. All pain, no gain

**A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, JUST TO FILL IN ANY GAPS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE A FEW TIMES THIS WEEKEND. I HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING THE STORY, IF SO PLEASE R&R. I WOULD LOVE TO CLAIM THEM, BUT I CAN'T.**

**CHAPTER 16: ALL PAIN, NO GAIN**

The next few weeks were grueling for Woody. He went into every therapy session with the strength and hope that it was doing some good. No matter how bad it got, he tried to convince himself that if he just tried harder, pushed himself to the limit, he would recover. But now after all this time he was beginning to get discouraged and even more depressed. There was nothing, no improvement with his legs, that is. He did regain some control over bathroom functions, which was great until he realized how difficult it was to actually get on and off the toilet. He was completely lost, his future was so uncertain. The doctors and therapists we so hopeful and positive, yet no one would give him a straight answer as to why he wasn't making anymore progress.

Jordan………….well let's just say Jordan was being Jordan. She was always there for him, never taking no for an answer, something that was getting harder and harder for Woody to accept. She would come to lend a helping hand when he needed it, or to stand back when he needed to do something for himself. Always there, to hold his hand, kiss him hello and goodbye, brush his hair back, look into his eyes lovingly. She came to every therapy session when she could, talking to the therapists on new treatments, giving him encouraging words, and massaging his dead muscles when he was through. He couldn't handle this anymore, it just wasn't fair to her, this charade had to end once and for all.

Woody then realized what he needed to do , he needed to leave Boston. He promised to always protect Jordan, he needed to spare her the pain of a life wasted on him. So he called his Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie in Wisconsin and told the of his plans, they were happy to help him. They said he could stay with them as long as he needed. Woody tried to justify his decision, but he knew deep down that he was running away again, away from his problems, away from Jordan. But this time he was running back home.

Woody told Jordan of his plans the next day, needless to say, she didn't take the news very well. "You can't do this.", she screamed at him. "You can't stop me.", he screamed back. "It's my life, and I'll do whatever I want with it" "God, you are just so damn stubborn, Woody." "Why can't you swallow your pride and let the people who love you , help you.", she yelled as she stormed out of his room. She didn't come back for a week, leaving Woody to think about her words, and his future.


	17. Divine intervention

**A/N:THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. THIS IS WHERE THE TWISTS AND TURNS COME INTO PLAY. AS ALWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN.**

**CHAPTER 17: DIVINE INTERVENTION**

That Sunday, like every Sunday, Paul came to visit Woody at the rehabilitation center, to talk, pray, and give communion. After the Sunday ritual, Paul sat across from Woody at a table in the centers garden. Woody had been very quiet all morning, he wanted to talk to Paul, but he didn't know where to start. He was still looking down at the ground when Paul said, "Jordan came to see me yesterday, she was very upset." "She loves you Woody, she doesn't want you to leave," "Woody looked up at Paul, and almost sarcastically said, "I thought confession supposed to be confidential." "She came to me as a friend, not as a priest.", Paul said back. Woody looked away again, "I have to leave Paul, I can't keep hurting her like this.", he replied sadly. "What do you mean, Woody?", Paul asked confused. "Don't you see, I love her so much that I'm willing to leave her so she can be happy." "She doesn't deserve this Paul.", Woody said waiving at himself. "She deserves so much more." "You can't be serious Woody, she………..", Paul started to say as he looked up to see Max walking their way. "We'll finish this conversation later.", Paul said getting up. "Think about this Woody." "Max, nice to see you again.", Paul said shaking his hand. "I was just leaving, I'll see you later.", he nodded at Woody as he walked away.

"What's this I hear, you going back to Wisconsin?", Max asked looking down at Woody. "Yes Max, I have to .", Woody said looking away. "You know my daughter loves you.", he said taking a seat next to the young man. Woody nodded. "But this isn't fair to her Max, she'd end up sacrificing her whole life taking care of me." "I can't let her do that." "Let me tell you something Woody, when you love someone, I mean really love someone, you will do anything for that person and not think of it as a sacrifice." "Don't push her away Woody, she needs you just as much as you need her." "But Max, you know how hard it is to take care of someone you love, knowing they won't get any better.", his words trailing off softly.

"Yes, I do Woody, but Jordan's mother's illness was a completely different situation.", Max looked at Woody. "I never once regretted taking care of her, I loved my wife, no matter what condition she was in." "I would give anything to have her back again, and to have been able to help her." "But she's gone, and that is the only regret I have." Max got up and put his hand on Woody's shoulder. "Just let her love you, kid." Woody looked up at Max., "That's what people do when they're in love, they take care of one another." Max patted his shoulder and walked away.


	18. Professions of love

#**A/N: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER THAT SETS YOU UP FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. THEY'RE NOT MINE, BUT I CAN PRETEND.**

**CHAPTER 18: PROFESSIONS OF LOVE**

"Hey", Jordan called to Woody from the doorway of his room. "Hey yourself.", he said looking up from the box he was packing. "So…you really are leaving, huh?", she asked as she moved inside. "I have to….you know, make a fresh start, new life and all.", he stated, waiving at his seated body. "I just don't understand that." "Why does it have it have to start in a different state?", she said quietly, as she came over and stood behind him putting her hands on his shoulders. Woody took in a deep breath, smelling her perfume. He closed his eyes_, God I love her,_ he thought as he let his breath go. His eyes snapped open as he whipped around to face her, a million emotions running through him.

"You know why, Jordan." "You know that this is the best thing.…..", he tried unconvincingly. "For who Woody?", Jordan yelled, "For you, for me, for us?", "Who?". "You know, for almost four months now I've been trying to prove that I love you, and you just dismiss it." He tried to break in. "No, it's my turn.", she said angrily. "I will let you leave without a fight, if you can honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore." "It's over Jordan.", he said sadly, looking down. "That's not what I asked.", she said pulling his face up to look at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore." "I can't Jordan.", he said, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't love you.", a single tear fell down his cheek.

Jordan leaned over to wipe the tear away, and kissed Woody on the lips. "But you do still love me.", she said softly and smiled. She sat down across from him and took both of his hands in hers. "Before you make any definite decisions, I want you to come to Garret's reinstatement party with me on Sunday. It's at five o'clock at that new Italian place across the street from the morgue." "I don't know, Jordan, I've got a lot to do before I go.", he stated. "I know you have all of the arrangements made, so no excuses Woody." "After all, the party is for Garret." "Okay, I'll go, anything for Dr. Macy." "They're releasing me at three.", he told Jordan. "Good", she replied, "We'll have two hours together then." She picked up the box Woody had finished packing, and as she was leaving the room, she called out, "I'll see you Sunday." "Yeah, see you Sunday.", he turned and said, but Jordan was already gone.


	19. Brotherly love

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPETERS TAKE PLACE WITHIN A FEW DAYS SPAN, BUT THERE IS A LOT OF STORY TO TELL. LET THE FUN BEGIN, HOPE YOU ENJOY. I REALLY DO WISH THAT I OWNED THEM, BUT I DON'T.**

**CHAPTER 19: BROTHERLY LOVE**

Jordan watched as Woody wheeled down the hall of the rehabilitation center. She smiled as she thought about the first time they met. He looked like that again, he had got his hair cut and his face was closely shaven. Then she noticed as he came closer, how round his cheeks were. That sweet farm boy face had been covered up by months of stubble, pain, disappointment, and fear. Things were different now, but as she looked into his beautiful sapphire eyes, Jordan realized that this was still the same person she fell in love with; not his badge, not his legs, Woody, and she was prepared to fight for him.

"Ready?", Jordan asked signing Woody out. "Yeah, I'm ready.", he said pushing his way through the doors. "Thanks for packing up my apartment, I'll send for my stuff once I get settled back home." _Home_, Woody thought, _Boston will always be my home, it's where my heart is._ "Well actually, I found someone to stay there.", Jordan laughed. "You found someone to stay there. A stranger in my apartment.", Woody yelled as they made there way from the building. "Well not a stranger, exactly.", she laughed as she nodded toward the parking lot. Woody turned to see Calvin leaning against Jordan's car.Cal felt like he was going to pass out, _that thin, frail person is not my superhuman big brother, _he thought looking at Woody, but kept the smile plastered on his face. "Surprise.", he stammered. "What the hell are you doing here.", Woody wheeled closer. Cal bent down to gently hug his brother, afraid he might hurt him. Woody pushed him away, surprisingly hard., "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here, Calvin?" "Let's go sit over there.", Jordan nodded to a picnic table, the brothers needed to clear the air.

"So, where have you been the last six months?", Woody asked his brother, angrily. "I was getting my life together.", Cal answered, finding it hard not to stare at his brothers chair. "I gave up some information on the Albanian mob. I got sentenced to six months in a work program at some halfway house, and five years probation. I just want to make you proud, Woody", Cal said, looking down at his hands. "I got a job too. It's in Jordan's building, fifth floor. I deliver medical supplies." Woody was completely shocked, he didn't know what to say at first. "Well you better be on the right track, little brother, because I'm not going to be here to get you out of trouble.", he said sternly. "I can't take care of you anymore, Calvin, I can't even take care of myself.", the last few words were almost a whisper. "Well, let's get going, the party starts in about an hour.", Jordan said as she got up looking at her watch, trying hard to blink back the tears.


	20. Don't

#**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS THE SONG DON'T BY SHANIA TWAIN, WHICH IN MY OPINION, IS THE PERFECT JORDAN/WOODY SONG POST JPF. NO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SHANIA TWAIN OR CROSSING JORDAN. I DO HOWEVER, OWN _LITTLE SHANIA_, MY SOON-TO-BE 8-YEAR OLD WHO JUST LOVES HER.**

**CHAPTER 20: DON'T**

Woody and Cal helped Jordan set up for the party. A little after five, people started streaming in. Woody quietly wheeled to a table in the corner and perched himself by the wall. He didn't want to be in the way and he especially didn't want the added attention. As guests mingled, joked and laughed, Woody sat alone in the corner, fumbling with a spoon, watching Jordan from a distance; shaking hands and accepting well wishes from guests who would come to the table. As everyone found their seats, Woody was surprised to find the morgue family sitting with him; Nigel, Bug, Lily, Sidney, Jordan, Cal and Max. Garret rose from his table, where he sat with his daughter Abby, her fiancee Scott, and Rene Walcott. He made a short but emotional speech followed by a standing ovation. Woody noticed Cal looking down at him, "Well I'd get up if I could.", he snapped at Calvin. This caused the entire table to turn around and look at the two brothers.

The night was moving along fast, there was dinner, drinking, talking and laughing. Then the music started with a dance just for Garret and Abby. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, all except Woody. _Why did I have to book such a late flight, _he thought, then he remembered why, he didn't want an airport of people starring at him. "How about a real beer, bro", Calvin said in a tipsy voice. "Instead of that sissy root beer", he laughed as he slammed the bottle on the table in front of Woody. "Because knucklehead, he pushed the bottle away; I'm on a half-dozen different meds, one beer and I'd be spending the next two days with my head in the toilet", he shot back at Calvin. Jordan gave both brothers a stern look. Cal just ignored his brother and chugged his beer.

A slow song started, Jordan commented, "I love this song." "So do I.", Lily added.

_**Don't.**_

Bug held his hand out to Lily.

_**Don't you wish we tried.**_

Cal did the same to Jordan.

_**Do you feel what I feel inside.**_

Jordan hesitated and looked at Woody.

_**You know our love is stronger than pride.**_

He just shrugged and looked away.

_**Oh no don't **_

_**Don't let your anger grow**_

_**Just tell me what you need me to know**_

_**Please talk to me don't close the door**_

_**Cause I wanna hear you, I wanna be near you.**_

Jordan looked at Woody, wanting to tell him how every word of this song rang true for them.

_**Don't fight, don't argue**_

_**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**_

_**Just let me love you**_

_**Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go.**_

Woody sat listening to the words of the song as the couples danced. He watched as his brother danced with the woman he loved. How he wanted her in his arms right now.

_**Don't**_

_**Don't give up on trust**_

_**Don't give up on me, on us**_

_**If we could just hold on long enough**_

_**We can do it, we'll get through it.**_

Woody picked up the beer next to him and brought the bottle to his mouth, but decided it wasn't worth it. As he sipped from his root beer, he noticed Jordan was watching him, sitting alone at the table.

_**Don't fight, don't argue**_

_**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**_

_**Just let me love you**_

_**Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go.**_

Woody could tell she was not dancing with Cal the same way she danced with him, her head wasn't buried in Calvin's chest. Instead, she peered around his shoulder to look in Woody's direction.

_**Don't pretend that it's okay**_

_**Things won't get better that way**_

_**And don't do something you might regret someday**_

Their eyes met.

_**Don't.**_


	21. Ticket to nowhere

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEW, YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. LIKE I SAID, THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL BE A FEW CHAPTERS LONG. PLEASE ENJOY. I WOULD LOVE TO OWN THEM, BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

**CHAPTER 21: TICKET TO NOWHERE**

When the song ended, Jordan's eyes were still locked on Woody, but she was interrupted by Garret, who was saying goodbye to the last of the guests. The room was practically empty except for Garret, Jordan, Lily, Nigel, Cal and Woody, Max had gone up front to take care of the bill. "Great party, Doc.", Woody said as he put out his hand. Garret shook his hand and asked, "Are you sure you have to leave us, Woody?". "Yeah" , Woody replied, taking the plane ticket out of his pocket, "It's getting late." "So, you're really goin' through with this?", Cal angrily turned to Woody. "What a hypocrite. C'mon Woods, you always said you can't run from your problems, and look what you're doin'." "Shut up Calvin, you don't know what this is like.", Woody said sadly. "You don't know anything", Woody continued, his voice raising. "I know that you're a coward.", Calvin yelled. "Cal!", Jordan scolded. The room fell silent. "It's time for me to go.", Woody said pushing away from the table.

Lily hugged Woody and started to cry. "Don't worry, Lily, I'll keep in touch.", Woody stated, taking her hand. She turned to Jordan, who couldn't hold it back anymore. Jordan knelt down beside Woody, tears streaming down her cheeks, she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, just as she had almost four months ago; "Please don't leave me, please, I love you." Woody felt his heart rise to his throat, just as it did that day. He caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to, you know that.", he whispered back. Cal couldn't stand this anymore, he ran over to Woody and pulled the plane ticket out of his hand, tearing it into a million pieces. "Let's see how far you can get with that.", Cal yelled as he dumped the pieces into his brothers lap.

Woody pulled on Calvin's arm, "What the hell did you do that for?." "These people love you Woody. I'm not going to let you ruin your life or Jordan's.", Cal said full of emotion. "My life is already ruined, Calvin, that's why I'm leaving, so I don't ruin Jordan's.", Woody admitted quietly. Jordan was completely shocked as she turned to look at Woody. "Don't you see, she loves you so much man?", Cal pleaded, pointing to Jordan. Woody shook his fist at his brother, "God Calvin, I could just ki………" "What big brother, Cal shouted, You gonna kick my ass?". Cal regretted the words as soon as they came out. "I'm..sorry Woods.", Cal stammered as he ran outside.

Everyone froze in stunned silence, until Woody spoke; "What am I supposed to do now, he knows my building doesn't have an elevator. That stupid son of a……". "Woody, calm down, you can stay with me, I'll take the couch.", Jordan offered. "Jordan, you have steps in your apartment.", Woody pointed out. Jordan nodded sadly. "I'd have you Woody, but Abby and her boyfriend are staying at my place.", Garret said apologetically. "Sorry mate, I've got a two-story.", Nigel said. "Me too", but I can call Bug or Sidney at the morgue.", Lily added. Max returned, "What's wrong?" "It's okay guys, I can stay at a hotel or something.", Woody said smiling at his friends. "A hotel, What the hell is going on?", Max asked, confused.

"Dad, Woody and Cal had a fight, Cal tore up the plane ticket, and now Woody has nowhere to stay.", Jordan said rubbing her aching head. "You can stay with me kid.", Max said patting Woody on the back. "No sir, I couldn't impose.", Woody replied. Jordan interrupted, "Uh Dad, the bedrooms are upstairs." "I know that Jordan, I was talking about the den , it's a big room and has a full size bathroom.", Max offered. "Does it have a bed?", Lily asked. Max shook his head. Just then Nigel jumped up and turned to Lily. "I've got an idea Luv, Woodrow you go with Max and I'll take care of the rest." Nigel ran outside and found Cal sitting on a bench outside of the resturant. "I really screwed things up, didn't I Nige.", Calvin asked. "If you want to help your brother mate, then come with me.", Nigel said as they quickly ran to his motorcycle.

"I could probably go back to the rehab center for the night.", Woody said. "Nonsense, you're coming home with me. You don't mind dogs, do you?", Max asked. "No, I love dogs.", Woody smiled. "Well, let's go then, we still have to go to the 24-hour pharmacy to get these filled.", Jordan stated as she waived a stack of prescriptions she pulled from Woody's backpack. "I'll go get those filled, just give me your prescription card.", Lily offered. Woody handed it over with a fifty dollar bill. "If it's more I'll write you a check, and Lily, thanks.", Woody called out. "You don't have to do this Jordan.", Woody stated looking up at her. "I know, but I want to, at least I'll have you for a little while longer.", she said smiling. Max drove home with Woody as Jordan raced ahead. "You see kid, things happen for a reason.", Max smiled at Woody. "What are you getting at Max?", Woody asked, confused. "There's a reason you're not on that plane right now.", he replied. "Yeah, because my brother ripped up my ticket. What's your point?", Woody asked. "My point is Woody, love always seems to find it's way home.", Max said with a wink.


	22. Moving day

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, THE NEXT FEW WILL BE SHORT BUT NECESSARY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AGAIN, I DON'T OWM THEM, JUST THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER 22: MOVING DAY**

By the time Woody and Max arrived at the house, Jordan had created a makeshift ramp using an old piece of plywood and was done cleaning out the den. "What did you do Jordan, fly home?", Max chuckled as he helped Woody push through the doorway. "Funny Dad.", Jordan laughed. Just then Bailey, Max's Irish setter, jumped on Woody. "Hey, girl.", Woody said petting the friendly dog. Jordan turned to Woody, "Get down Bailey.", she scolded. "I hung your clothes up in the closet, there are fresh towels in the bathroom, and…." "Jordan, thank you.…..for everything.", Woody said softly as he took her hand. She felt her heart jump, just as there was a knock at the door.

Nigel, Cal, Garret, and two burly moving men came through the front door with a hospital bed, mattress, and a box of other supplies. Woody glared up at Cal as he passed, walking into the den with the box. "We replaced the plywood with a real ramp.", Garret said laughing. "That was Jordan.", Max pointed. "What? I'm a doctor, not a carpenter.", she smiled back, heading for the den. The setup was quick and as the others left, Lily dropped off the prescriptions for Woody and his change. "The police have the best coverage, pharmacist said that was like three hundred dollars of medication.", she hugged him and left.

Woody flew past Cal, barely missing his toes, to find Jordan unpacking the large box of all to familiar equipment. "Sorry for all the trouble.", Woody said softly. "It's really no trouble Woody, so stop apologizing. It's late, let's get you ready for bed.", she said. "I can take it from here Jordan, you should go home.", Woody said turning away. "Um…..I'm staying tonight, and so is Cal. There's plenty of room upstairs. Well if you need anything, I'll be out here.", Jordan said pointing to the living room. "Sure, thanks.", Woody replied. Jordan sat patiently on the couch , listening in case Woody called for help. Cal came out of the kitchen and handed Jordan a mug of coffee. He sat next to her as he sipped his coffee, "I was so stupid, Jordan." She looked at him, "No Cal, you're not stupid, foolish maybe, but not stupid. It was very nice what you did for him." "Thanks Jordan.", Cal smiled.

"You know, you still have to apologize for what happened earlier.", she commanded. "I know, I just hope he doesn't throw something at me.", Cal joked. It took Woody almost an hour to get ready for bed. Jordan peeked in as he was coming around to the bed. "Goodnight Woody.", she said, kissing the top of his head and quickly leaving. "Goodnight Jordan.", he called after her. Woody pulled back the blankets, "Need a hand?", Cal called from the doorway. Calvin helped his brother into the bed, "Listen Woody, about what I did…..and said, I'm really….really sorry." "I know.", Woody said sharply. Cal turned to leave. "Oh and Calvin……..thanks.", his tone a little softer. "Anything for you Woods.", Cal called back as he ran upstairs.


	23. Humiliation and helplessness

#**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, I SHOULD HAVE A FEW UP TODAY, NOT SURE ABOUT THE WEEKEND. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY! AS ALWAYS, THEY ARE NOT MINE.**

**CHAPTER 23: HUMILIATION AND HELPLESSNESS**

Jordan couldn't sleep that night, so she went down stairs to sleep on the couch, just incase Woody needed something. Once she got comfortable, the night flew by. The house was silent until Jordan was jarred awake by a crash in the den bathroom. She jumped off the couch and ran into the room. She knocked on the bathroom door, "Woody, are you okay?". "Ah yeah Jordan, I'm fine. Just dropped something. Is Calvin there?", Woody asked. "No, he's in the shower.", Jordan replied. "What about Max?", he asked, becoming annoyed. "Dad's out walking Bailey. I can help Woody. Just tell me what you need.", she offered. "It's just the support bar fell. I can wait for Cal." "That's silly, I'm right here.", Jordan stated, walking into the bathroom and picking up the support. "God Jordan, get out", Woody yelled. "Oh, please Woody……", she started. "Get the hell outta here, I mean it.", he said angrily. "Woody, please let me help you." she said offering her hand. "Just leave me alone.", he screamed. "Fine.", she screamed back.

Jordan ran upstairs, bumping into Cal as he exited the bathroom. "Shower's all yours.", Cal laughed as Jordan ran passed him. She went into her bedroom to get her toiletries and clothes. "Hey Jordan, what happened?", Cal asked. "You need to go help your bother, he sure as hell doesn't want my help.", she said marching into the bathroom and slamming the door. Jordan let the hot water envelope her, as she took a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from racing. She immediately felt guilty for leaving things the way she did with Woody. She understood how proud he was and how difficult it was for him to just ask for help, let alone accept it. She hurried up, wanting to talk to Woody before he left for therapy. As she ran down the stairs, her hair dripping wet, Woody and Cal were already out the door. "Don't worry, Cal told me, I'll talk to him when I pick him up from therapy.", Max called from the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks Dad.", Jordan said quietly, retreating back upstairs.

Woody's therapy session was extremely hard and tiring, even though the therapists were doing the majority of the work. Max helped Woody into the car and headed home. He tried small talk, but Woody just starred out the window. "How'd it go.", Max asked. Woody shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I guess." "You know, she was only trying to help.", Max offered. Woody looked down, "Yeah I know………Listen Max, I really don't want to talk about it…..please….it's to humiliating.", he whispered. Woody looked out of the window again, Max could see a wet glimmer in his eyes. Max nodded as the two drove the rest of the way home in silence. Max followed Woody into the kitchen, not knowing what else to say to the young man. Woody filled up a glass of water and downed his afternoon meds. "Lord, your brother sure can eat.", Max chuckled, looking into the almost bare refrigerator. "I have to go to the store, you need anything before I leave?", Max asked. "No thanks, I would rather be alone anyway.", Woody replied softly; petting Bailey, who had perched her head in his lap.

About an hour later, Max returned home from the market. With groceries in hand, he unlocked the door, to find Bailey barking wildly. "Move girl.", he ordered, trying to push the door open. Max stepped back and dropped the grocery bags at the sight. Woody was lying , unconscious, on the kitchen floor, surrounded by a broken wine bottle, scattered pills and blood, a lot of blood. "My God, Woody.", Max yelled as he dropped to his knees and dialed 911.


	24. Pills, wine and a peanutbutter sandwich

#**A/N: ANOTHER INSTALLMENT UP, THIS ONE IS A LITTLE LONGER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. OF COURSE, I STILL DON'T OWN THEM.**

**CHAPTER 24: PILLS, WINE AND A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH**

Max nervously paced the hallway, hoping to catch Jordan before she saw Woody. A few minutes later, she burst through the double doors, heels blazing, stopped at the nurses station for only a second and continued down the hall. Her eyes met her father's as she flew passed him, he grabbed her arm, "Wait Jordan." She turned around, "Dad, I need to be alone with Woody right now.", she replied in a angry voice. She stormed into his room, "What the hell were you thinking? God Woody, out of everyone I know, I thought you would be the last person to go and do something like this.", she said as she looked from the cut on his forehead to the bandage on his left wrist. "You don't understand.", Woody said sadly, looking away. Jordan moved closer, "No Woody, I don't understand. I don't understand what you are going through, and I especially don't understand how you could do something like this.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I didn't mean to upset you.", Woody said quietly. "What, Jordan yelled, You actually think that this would not upset me." "Jordan.", Cal called from the doorway. She briefly glanced back. "Woody, I love you, and if you think suicide is the answer……" Woody starred at her to stunned to speak. "For Gods sake Jordan, it was an accident.", Max cut in. "Suicide?" "An accident?", Woody and Jordan asked each other in unison. Jordan sat on the bed next to Woody, holding his hand as he explained. "I got back from therapy, your dad had to go to the store, I got hungry, tried to make a sandwich, and fell. Okay?", Woody said angrily. "Okay, but what about the wine and pills?", she asked inquisitively. Woody looked down and said in a quiet voice, "I couldn't reach the bread, so I pushed up on the counter, slipped, knocked over the bottle and my pills, hit my head and don't remember anything else."

"Satisfied?", he asked coldly, pulling his hand away…..again. "I'm sorry Woody, but when my dad called and described how he found you, well I guess I just assumed that……….", Jordan stopped, not wanting to continue. "How?……..how could you even think I would do something like that? Do you really think I want to die? You don't know me at all, do you Jordan?", Woody yelled. "It's just that you've been so sad lately….". Woody interrupted before she could continue, "Sad, don't I have the right to be a little sad, Jordan. To grieve for the things that I've lost, the things I can't do anymore?", his voice cracking. Woody leaned his head back on the pillow, put his hands over his eyes, and sighed, "My God Jordan, I can't even make myself a peanut butter sandwich."

The arrival of the doctor broke the tension in the room. "Well, Detective.", Woody cringed at the sound of his former title. "The majority of the tests came back alright. Aside from the nasty bruise on your hip and a couple of stitches, you'll be just fine.", the doctor smiled as he patted Woody on the arm. "Doctor, you said the majority of the tests. What's wrong?", Jordan asked. "Nothing really, the one x-ray showed what we think is more fluid build-up around the spine. I would like to run some more tests to see if we can pinpoint the reason this has happened again.", the doctor said raising his eyebrow. Woody nodded in agreement.

The tests confirmed the doctors suspicions, it was a small, relatively harmless, blood clot that was causing the fluid to buildup.Woody was brought back to his room, to discuss his options."What are the risks of the surgery?", Jordan asked, her stomach churning at the possibilities. The doctor turned to Woody, "Well, we do nothing and your condition remains the same. If we do the surgery, and there are complications, let's just say, we can't make anything worse. This could be the reason your recovery has halted. If we don't do the surgery, then we'll never know.", he said hopefully. "So what are we waiting for?", Woody said as he clapped his hands. He looked over to Jordan and gave a small smile, she smiled back, trying to hide the uncertainty she felt.


	25. On the road to recovery

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A BRIDGE TO EASE INTO THE NEXT HALF OF THE STORY. PLEASE R&R, I LIKE THE FEEDBACK. I'D BE WILLING TO TAKE THEM, IF THEY WERE AVAILABLE.**

**CHAPTER 25: ON THE ROAD TO RECOVERY**

Woody came through the surgery without any complications, although now it was another waiting game. This was compounded by him having to heal from another surgery, his third, and having to start back at square one in therapy. Woody tried to stay positive, the doctor said it would take weeks before there was improvement, if there was to be any at all, they still weren't sure of the extent of the damage; the damage from the bullet, the surgeries and all of the complications. In the mean time, he would have to stay in Boston, at least for a few weeks, until he heeled from the surgery; then he could fly back home to Wisconsin. But now Woody wasn't sure he even wanted to leave. _Do I really have a reason to stay?_ he wondered. That question was answered with his next two visitors.

Woody's captain had visited a few times during his first hospital stay. How ya doin' Hoyt?", the captain asked, shaking Woody's hand. "Fine Sir, what brings you here?", Woody questioned. "I have something of yours.", Captain said holding out Woody's badge and handing him the resignation papers he had signed a few weeks earlier. Woody took his badge, it felt heavy in his hand, his eyes started to mist. "Your job is waiting for you, if you want it.", the captain said as he turned to leave. "I appreciate the offer Sir, but how? I mean….I can't….", Woody stammered. "Hoyt, we can make some accommodations , after all, you are one of my best detectives.", Captain smiled. Woody thought about it for a while. "I don't want any special treatment, Sir.", he insisted. "Of course not, you can start back slow, desk work first, and since you have such a good relationship with the staff, maybe liason to the morgue. We'll take it from there. Sound good?", the captain said, heading for the door. "Sounds really good.", Woody smiled as he called after his captain. "See you in a few weeks."

Woody was still smiling, leaning back in his bed when Jordan walked in cautiously. He was still a little angry with her for not trusting him. He knew how much she loved him, and it hurt that she thought he would try to kill himself. She knew why he was angry and she felt guilty for letting her emotions get the best of her, before she had all of the facts. "Hi there.", Woody said brightly. "Hi?", Jordan replied, questionably. "Did the doctor come to see you? Any improvement, feeling?", she asked hopefully, looking at his legs. Woody frowned and shook his head. "Oh, sorry, I just thought you got some good news, you're so upbeat.", she said sitting next to him on the bed. "Well I did get some good news.", he smiled, revealing the badge he hid under the sheet. Jordan looked at him surprisingly, "What does this mean?", she asked, running her fingers across the badge. "I'm going back to work. I'm staying in Boston.", Woody chuckled, tearing up the resignation papers. "Oh Woody, that's wonderful.", Jordan exclaimed, hugging him. It was that moment she realized, _Maybe we still have a chance._


	26. Bringing down the box

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG, IT WAS MEANT TO BE TWO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS, BUT I THOUGHT IT FLOWED BETTER AS ONE. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. NO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CROSSING JORDAN, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO. **

**CHAPTER 26: BRINGING DOWN THE BOX**

Woody spent nine days in the hospital and then moved back to Max's house. He liked staying there, Max was great, they had so much in common; they were both cops, they had the same taste in food and movies, and they both loved Jordan, an emotion Woody was still trying hard not to show. It was the anniversary of Emily's death, a beautiful September day, Jordan's day off. She woke up wishing she had to work, or better yet, was unconscious. But she decided to go with the routine of that day. She came to her dad's house early that morning, mostly to spend time with Woody. It was the weekend and she was helping him with in-home therapy.

"C'mon slacker.", she teased breathlessly. "Very funny.", he grunted back. Even though Jordan was doing most of the work, the pushing, pulling, stretching and massaging, she saw determination in his eyes and that made all of her effort worth it. "Now for the fun part.", she joked, opening the jar of massage cream. "Yeah, for you maybe.", he replied ruffling his brow. As she started the massage, he watched her, wishing he could feel her loving touch. "Woody, I was thinking, I know you just got home from the hospital a few days ago, and you're probably still tired and sore. She hesitated; Would you come to the cemetery with us today, she asked quietly. "Are you sure?", he asked questionably. She nodded. "Of course I will.", he answered, pushing up on his elbow as he took her hand in his.

The cemetery was hard, Jordan tried her best not to cry, but the tears came. Max held her close until she was done. Woody stayed behind them, trying not to get in the way. When they were done, Woody asked, "May I?". Jordan nodded. He moved closer, crossed himself and pulled a small prayer card out of his jacket pocket. It was one that Paul had given to him, about dealing with loss. "I don't have much, but I would like to leave something.", he said looking up at Jordan. Her eyes tearing, as he leaned over to place the card in the bouquet she had just laid. Jordan crouched down to help Woody, then she sat on the grass and leaned against him, resting her head on his knee. He lifted his hand and caressed her hair. The two sat there for a long time, just looking at the stone.

Late that evening, Max took Bailey for a walk. Jordan climbed on a stepladder to get a box down from the den closet. "Jordan, what are you doing? Be careful.", Woody warned. She jumped off the ladder, box in hand and put it on Woody's lap. "Here, you're a detective, find something.". she said, removing the lid. "What is it I'm looking for, Jordan?", he asked confused. "I don't know Woody, if I did, I wouldn't spend this day every year trying to figure it out.", she stated. "Okay, tell me every thing you know.", Woody said laying the evidence out on his bed.

Max returned after midnight to find Jordan asleep in Woody's bed, covered with the contents of Emily's evidence box. Woody was also asleep, still in his chair, slumped over on the bed. Woody woke up and looked at Max, "Sorry Max, it was her idea.", he pointed to Jordan and shrugged. "Don't worry kid, she does this every year.", Max said as he woke his daughter. "Go up to bed Jordan, it's too late to drive home.", he ordered as he started to re-pack the box. She jumped up, kissed both Woody and Max goodnight and ran upstairs. Woody got ready for bed while Max cleaned up the reports and evidence. He picked up a report and started to read it. Woody looked up at him, "Do you want to talk Max?". "Nah, it's late and you need your rest, you've had a busy day. We'll talk tomorrow.", Max smiled, helping Woody into the bed.

Jordan left for work the next morning, late as usual, running out the door with a bagel in her mouth and a travel mug of coffee in her hand. After Woody had therapy, Max took him out to lunch, "My treat.", he said, holding the diner door open for Woody. "Okay Max, I'm listening. What did you want to tell me?", Woody asked after their food had come. "There's nothing in that box that's going to tell you who killed my wife.", Max said sipping his coffee. "How do you know that Max?", Woody asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "All these years, I've been covering for someone, someone I thought accidentally killed my wife.", Max whispered. Woody leaned closer, his mouth fell open. "You see, I only wanted to protect Jordan, I didn't want her hurt.", confided Max. "So if this person you talk of didn't kill your wife, then who did?', Woody asked. "I don't know, all these years I thought I knew, but now I don't.", Max replied.

"This person you were covering for, who is it?", Woody asked, forgetting all about his lunch or his fatigue from therapy. "Forget it Woody, I don't want you to get that involved. You're going back to work in a few weeks, I don't want you to get into trouble.", Max leaned back in his seat. "It's too late Max, I'm already involved. Why would I get in trouble? Tell me, please.", Woody exclaimed. "It's James.", Max whispered. "James killed your wife?", Woody asked a little too loudly. "Shh, No, I thought he did, but he didn't.", Max reassured Woody. "So why all the secrets Max? James is dead, isn't he?", Woody raised his brow. "No Woody, he's not, he's in a psychiatric hospital in Chicago. After his jump last spring, I spent the entire year looking for him. I found him this spring, about a month before you were shot, he had a major breakdown, so I had him committed. Woody, please don't tell Jordan.", Max pleaded. "I won't Max, but I won't lie to her either. You have to tell her.", Woody stated. Max nodded. "Soon.", he added.


	27. Catch me if you can

#**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, THEY MADE MY DAY. THIS STORY HAS QUITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL AND A SHORTER FOLLOW-UP. AT FIRST I WAS WORRIED NO ONE WOULD WANT TO READ SUCH A LONG STORY, BUT I'LL KEEP WRITING AS LONG AS YOU'RE ENJOYING. THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE, IT'S SO FULL OF IRONY AND ANGST. ANGST ISN'T MY MIDDLE NAME, BUT IT SHOULD BE, ANN IS CLOSE ENOUGH. I DON'T HAVE ANY LEGAL BACKGROUND, BUT THAT IS WHY IT'S CALLED FICTION, RIGHT? I CAN'T CLAIM THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SETTINGS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 27: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**

The day started out like most, a routine, Woody and Jordan would go out for their morning 'run'. It was a crisp morning, one that would very likely turn into a beautiful fall day. Woody was fast, very fast; it took all Jordan had just to keep up with him. "Hey speedy, slow down.", she called, laughing, as she pulled on the back of his chair. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind today.", he said looking up at the bright blue sky. "I know.", she replied almost sadly, but before she could continue, he was off again. "Race ya!", he yelled back at her. "Hey Woody, lets go this way.", she called, catching up to him as she nodded to the left. "No, this way.", he replied, continuing forward. "But there are less people over here.", she pointed out, knowing what the next corner would bring. "I'm not going to hit anyone, Jordan.", Woody laughed, getting a little too close to her. "Woody, it's just…..", but it was too late, they turned the corner. Woody stopped. There they were, in the same spot that ended their last real run, the day it all started.

They moved to a table outside of a small coffee shop, Jordan handed Woody a bottled water and a blueberry muffin. "I'm not hungry.", he said quietly. "Eat it.", she commanded. Woody poked at his muffin. "You know, you don't have to go.", she stated. "No Jordan, I don't have to go……….but I need to go.", Woody replied, still picking at his muffin. "Have you decided what you're going to say?",she asked, cautiously. "Do I really need to say anything, Jordan?", Woody asked back, sadly, looking into her eyes. "I guess not., she said , taking his hand, I'll be there." Woody nodded. "Now eat the muffin.", she commanded with a smile.

The courthouse was bustling that afternoon. Cal, Max, Jordan and Woody got there an hour early. They met with Renee Walcott, she talked with Woody at length, gave him his options, wished him well and rushed them all into the courtroom. This was the first time Woody would see his shooter since that day five months ago. Woody was still in the hospital when the young man was tried, and in rehab when he was convicted. As he walked into the courtroom, the man looked right at Woody and then looked down, just as he did that day.

"Jordan, I can't do this.", Woody said, his hands shaking. Jordan rubbed his shoulders, "Okay, if you don't want to, then just tell Renee..." But it was too late, the judge called, "Detective Woodrow Hoyt." Woody took a deep breath, wheeled forward, sat up straight, and began, "I don't need to tell you how you've changed my life, you can see that for yourself.", he looked at the young man sadly. The shooter just kept his head down. "I don't want your apology, I don't want your pity. I just want you to know; I was only doing my job, I was only trying to help you. Why didn't you let me help you?", Woody asked rhetorically, the young man looked up in shock. Woody turned to leave, looking only toward Jordan as he passed his shooter.

The group waited in the hall during the sentencing. Renee came out smiling, "The judge gave him 85years. Twenty-five years for accessory to each of the murders and ten years for attempted murder. "Ten years……..ten years for what he did to my brother.", Cal yelled. "That's all we could get since he confessed to being an accessory to the three killings.", Renee replied, sympathetically. "I don't believe this , that's all he gets. He almost killed my brother, he…..", Cal continued, but was interrupted by Woody. "Calvin stop, ten years or one hundred years, it doesn't make a difference. It wont change what happened to me and it wont make me walk again.", his voice cracking as he quickly wheeled down the hall.


	28. Desk job

**A/N: I WAS GOING TO COMBINE TWO CHAPTERS, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS A LITTLE TOO LONG, SO HERE IS THE SHORT ONE. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING, AND AS ALWAYS, ENJOY. STILL DON'T OWN 'EM.**

**CHAPTER 28: DESK JOB**

It was the middle of October before Woody was allowed to go back to work, half days for now, he still needed extensive physical therapy. Progress was still slow, but he did regain some feeling in his hips. Cal came by to take Woody to work, Jordan was already on a call and Max had a meeting with a friend. "C'mon big brother, let's roll.", Calvin chuckled. "Cute Cal., Woody rolled his eyes, Geez, my stomach hurts." Woody couldn't believe how nervous he was, like a kid on his first day of school.

The ride to work felt unusually long. Woody made Cal park a block away from the station, so no one would see him get out of the car. "Want me to come with you ?", Cal asked his brother. "I don't need a babysitter, Calvin.", Woody yelled as he got into his chair. "I'm sorry Cal, I need to do this on my own.", Woody apologized, pushing away. "Good luck Woods.", Cal called out after his brother. Woody waived back in acknowledgement. As Woody got closer to the building, his head started to pound, "Here goes.", he mumbled under his breath. As he entered, there was a group of superiors waiting to greet him, there was also a welcome back banner and cake in the lobby. It took Woody almost an hour to get from the front door to his office. He was exhausted from the handshaking, well wishes, hugs and kisses.

As he made his way to the double doors of the homicide department, a voice called from the hall, "Hey partner, you'll be working with me for now.", Lois Carver stated. "I couldn't ask for anyone better.", Woody replied, hugging her. Lois was the one detective that steadily visited Woody even after he was released from the hospital and rehab. She was the only one from work who didn't look at him with sadness or pity. She was a true friend. "Ready to go in?", she asked patting his shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be.", he replied, nervously. Woody wheeled in, feeling all eyes on him. He made his way to his desk, only to find Detective Matt Seely sitting at it. His feet were up on the desk as he leaned back on the chair, the phone to his ear. He saw Woody and jumped up, "Gotta go.", Matt whispered into the phone. "Glad to have you back, Hoyt. Just keeping it warm for you.", he stumbled. Pointing to the swiveling desk chair. "Thanks Seely, but I brought mine with me.", Woody stated sarcastically, pointing to his wheelchair. Seely nodded and slinked away, head down.

Woody remained at his desk for the entire shift, doing paperwork and taking phone calls. He tried not to let the staring bother him, he could feel people look at him, then turn away when he noticed. He tried to look appreciative, not uncomfortable when others asked if he needed anything, or brought things to him. He had accumulated three cups of coffee, two sodas, two bottled waters, five donuts and three pieces of cake. He had accepted them all with a smile and a thank you, each time glancing across the room to Lois, who just shook her head or shrugged. In reality, Woody could not wait for this day to end as he thought to himself; _Maybe this was a bad idea. I can't do this. I never should have come back._


	29. Change of heart

**A/N: HERE IS THE LONGER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, KEEP 'EM COMING. I WILL NEVER OWN THEM, BUT I WOULDN'T MIND RENTING THEM.**

**CHAPTER 29: CHANGE OF HEART**

The next day was Woody's day at the morgue. He had brought the files of his open cases home with him from the station, because he didn't want to have to go back there. Jordan came by Max's that morning to pick Woody up. The drive to the morgue was painfully quiet, in fact Woody had been quiet all night. Max told Jordan that Woody went to bed as soon as he came home from therapy, not mentioning his day at all, and not taking any phone calls. The silence and suspense was driving Jordan crazy. "You didn't call me at work last night. So how was your first day back?", she asked brightly. "Fine.", Woody mumbled. "That's it, fine?", Jordan replied. "What do you want me to say, Jordan? That it was wonderful having people starring at me, bringing me things I didn't even ask for and constantly asking me if I was alright or if I needed anything.", Woody yelled. "Woody, they just care about …..", she offered, as she parked the car. He cut her off, "No, Jordan it was pity."

As they exited the elevator and entered the lobby, there was a round of applause from his morgue family. There was the same kind of hugs, kisses and well wishes as yesterday, but this felt different. There wasn't the same whispering and starring , Woody felt comfortable, at home. Maybe it was because they were doctors and medical staff, but they all made him feel welcome, able, needed, his wheelchair just didn't matter to them.

Compared to the day before, this day was going by way too fast. Woody and Nigel were looking over the evidence in a murder case. "What do you make of this, Woodrow, Nigel asked pointing to a blot on a photo. "I wouldn't know Nige, I wasn't at the crime scene." Woody replied a little annoyed that he couldn't be in the field. "Can you enlarge the picture, maybe ten times?", Woody asked. "Is the Queen Brittish?", Nigel laughed, and added "Is that some sort of high heel print?" Woody looked closer, "No Nige, that's not a heel print, it's a cane print. A friend of mine, at rehab, had a cane that made a similar mark. I'll call Lois and see if she interviewed anyone who uses a cane. Woody made the call and about an hour later, Lois came to pick up the file. "I've got the arrest warrant, I'm going to pick up the boss. Want to come?", she called out. Woody pointed to himself, confused at first, then answered, "Hell yeah!".

Jordan walked in about fifteen minutes later, "Where's Woody, he has therapy in an hour, she asked her friends. "Um….he's….", Nigel started to say. "He went on an arrest with Lois.", Bug replied, cautiously. "What?", Jordan almost yelled. "C'mon luv, you knew this time would come, he'll be fine.", Nigel comforted her. "Jordan, he needs to do this.", Bug added. "I know guys, I'm just a little worried….I hope he can do it.", she said running out the door.

When Woody and Lois returned to the station with the suspect, they found Jordan leaning against Woody's desk. "I'll get his statement.", Lois said, waiving to Jordan. Jordan smiled and waived back, then stood up straight, with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "And I'll do the paperwork.", Woody chuckled as he called after her. He turned slowly and looked up, "Listen Jordan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you , it all happened so fast. I was just so excited.", he said beaming. "You missed therapy.", she replied, sternly. "I know, I'll make it up……..", he started, but was interrupted. "Yes, you will make it up.……tonight. And you'll have to deal with me as your therapist.", she said, squeezing his shoulders hard. "Great.", Woody said, rolling his eyes. "So, did you have fun?", Jordan asked in a much lighter tone. "A blast.", he answered, taking her hand. "You know, I think maybe I can do this.", Woody said, flashing the first true blue farm boy smile Jordan had seen in a long time.


	30. Giving thanks

**A/N: HERE IS A NICE FLUFFY CHAPTER, NOT TOO MUCH ANGST. WE'RE IN THE HOME STRETCH, ONLY ABOUT TEN MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. AS ALWAYS, ENJOY AND R&R. THE CHARACTERS AND SONG DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT BAILEY THE DOG DOES. **

**CHAPTER 30: GIVING THANKS**

As the weeks passed, Woody threw himself into his work, trying to avoid the rigors of therapy. He had convinced himself it wasn't doing any good. Jordan saw it as him giving up, resigning himself to a life in a wheelchair, which was a very real possibility, one that Jordan was not willing to accept right now. She wasn't about to let all of his hard work go to waste, so she pushed him harder and harder. Only when she saw how frustrated and upset he was getting, did she back down a little. Jordan didn't want to ruin their budding new relationship. Woody was becoming more independent and with that , more willing to let Jordan back into his heart. They were both starting to be happy for the first time in months.

Thanksgiving company started to stream into Max's house about mid-afternoon, all bringing a favorite dish. As they sat down to eat that evening, Garret arrived, "Sorry I'm late, I spent the afternoon with Abby, we've been getting reacquainted the last few months.", he stated, thinking of how ironic it was that it took almost loosing his job and a friend, for him to reconcile with his daughter. The group spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing , eating and drinking. Woody spent most of it quietly watching Jordan from across the table. Garret commented on how good the food was, Jordan chuckled and pointed to Max, Cal, and Woody, stating, "The boys did all the work." They all laughed at how nobody but Lily ate her fake turkey loaf. Woody bet Cal ten dollars to eat a piece, a whole piece. Cal drowned it in gravy and dressing, but only got down two bites before spitting the rest out in his napkin. Cal tossed the rest to Bailey who was laying between him and Woody, she took one sniff and ran around to the other side of Woody, for protection. "Pay up little brother.", Woody laughed, holding out his hand.

It was getting late and company was dwindling down. Garret was the last one to leave, first sharing a cup of coffee with Woody and Jordan. Cal was snoring, fast asleep, his long legs dangling over the edge of the couch and Max was dozing in his easy chair. "I wish Abby could have come.", Jordan stated, handing Garret a mug. "She's with her mother tonight.", he replied. When Jordan got up to answer the ringing phone, Garret asked Woody, "So how are things going?'. Woody looked down, "Well, work is getting better, therapy isn't.", he said with a sigh. "No, I mean, how are things with Jordan?", Garret asked, raising his brow. "I don't know Dr. Macy, I mean I love her so much and I know that she loves me, but I just don't think it's enough. I feel like I'm holding her back from having a normal life.", Woody replied, sadly. "Jordan's life is far from normal.", Garret laughed, and continued, "Have you told her how you feel?". Woody shook his head. "You wont know unless you try. Take a chance, Woody, she's worth it.", he said getting up to leave. "That was Lily, she called to say she got Nigel and Bug home alright.", Jordan chuckled, hugging Garret goodbye. After he left, she slammed the door shut and laughed.

Max and Cal jumped to there feet. "What was that?", Max asked. "Huh?", Cal muttered. "Okay you two, I've cleaned the kitchen, just go put the dishes away, we'll clean up in here.", Jordan said, handing Woody a plastic garbage bag. Woody turned off the football game and put the stereo on. Jordan swayed back and forth as she filled her bag, humming to the tune of Van Morrison's Brown-eyed girl. Woody tried not to watch her, but he couldn't help himself, she was just so damn beautiful. He wheeled next to her, took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Before she could reply, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Cal burst through the doorway, "Okay, were done in there...Uh guys, bedroom's that way.", Cal laughed, pointing to the den. Jordan jumped off of Woody's lap, who frowned at Calvin's bad timing. "Sorry to interrupt.", Cal chuckled. "Oh you didn't interrupt anything. We were just cleaning.", Jordan blushed as she bent over to pick up the bag she had dropped. She lost her footing, her head still spinning from the kiss and nearly ended up in Woody's lap again. "Sorry,", she apologized as she rose, pushing up on the crease of Woody's upper thigh. He looked down, a little confused, not sure if he actually felt that. "Well, I'm going home, night everyone. Happy Thanksgiving.", Cal called as he left. "You should be getting to bed too. You've got an important meeting tomorrow.", Jordan giggled. "Oh crap, Stiles.", Woody groaned, rubbing his head.


	31. Survivors guilt

**A/N: I'M BACK TO MY OLD SELF, LITTLE MISS ANGSTY. BUT I REALLY THINK THIS PART OF THE STORY NEEDS TO BE TOLD, NOW EVERYTHING BEFORE IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE. THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A FLASHBACK, SO I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO CONFUSING. AND I HAD TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER WITH EVERYONE'S FAVORITE SHRINK IN IT. NOPE, NO OWNERSHIP.**

**CHAPTER 31: SURVIVORS GUILT**

It was Woody's six-month psychological evaluation, the big one. Dr. Stiles started this session like he did every month asking Woody how he was doing. Woody always replied the same, "As well as can be expected.", trying not to go into too much detail. He didn't want to give the wrong answer, it felt like Stiles was grading him. Just one bad grade away from anti-depressants, and he sure as hell didn't want to be put on anymore medication, he was taking enough as it is.

They talked about his physical pain. Woody admitted that he was almost always in pain but tried not to let it show. He hated taking the pain pills, they made his head feel heavy and fuzzy, so he just learned to deal with the pain, when he could tolerate it. _That's a __B, _Woody thought. Next question was, " How is therapy going?". Woody replied that he was pretty fed up with therapy. It was redundant, practically pointless. He paused and added that it was something he needed to do if he wanted to recover, some function. Woody watched Stiles writing in his notebook, then looked at his face. Ooh _C no C+._

On to work, Woody said it was getting better, and that was mostly true. He could handle the occasional stares and whispers, but it was the doubt that bothered him. A lot of the other detectives and cops had acted like Woody wasn't a good or capable detective anymore. Like the bullet had somehow affected his brain, he was just damaged goods. Woody was getting annoyed now, he wasn't happy about where this was headed. _Crap, that's at least a D-._ Here it was the question Woody was dreading, "What about Jordan?", Stiles asked, smirking. "What about Jordan?", Woody asked back, unamused, then added flatly, "Jordan and I are fine."_ F that is definitely an F._

Determined to bring his grade up Woody continued, "Jordan and I are trying to move forward. I don't know if it will work out, but at least we're trying." He waited for Stiles to look up, but he didn't, he kept on writing. "Have you told her that you love her?", Stiles asked, showing no emotion. "Not yet, but I'm working on it.", Woody confided, that answer being the honest truth. Stiles smiled at Woody. _That's right, turn that F into an A. _

Then Stiles dropped a bomb on Woody, "How do really feel about what has happened to you? Give me the first word that comes to mind." Woody didn't have time to think, before he knew it the word rolled off of his tongue, "Guilty.". Dr. Stiles was surprised, he had expected sad , angry, depressed……huh guilty. "Why would you feel guilty.", Stiles asked, very curious. Woody shrugged, "I don't know. Guilty for not working hard enough, guilty for not catching them in time, guilty for…………, he stopped. "Guilty for surviving, Detective?", Stiles asked. "Why Doc, why did the die and I live.", Woody asked feeling hot tears start to sting his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have that answer Woody, that's not my department.", he tried a little humor. "But they had families.", Woody stated, bravely holding back the tears. "So do you Detective.", Stiles replied. "No, I mean wives and children and parents, parents shouldn't have to bury their kids.", Woody said, his emotions rising. "Tell me Woody, why is it different?", the doctor asked, knowing he was close to breaking down the emotional wall Woody had been hiding behind.

Woody started to tell him about that day at the courthouse. After his shooter has been sentenced, Renee was off to request sentencing for the brother. Woody told Jordan he wanted to go. She tried to talk him out of it, saying he had already been through enough, but Woody insisted. The families statements were heart wrenching. Woody told Stiles about Officer Collins' wife lovingly talking about her husband while she was cradling the 2-month old baby girl, who's father never got to meet her. But the most difficult part was when 5-year old Andrew Collins stood up on a chair, wearing his father's badge around his neck, and told the court, "My Daddy died, I miss him.", then climbed down and ran back to his mother.

Stiles took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Woody, you have to live your life. You can't stop living because of what happened to you or because of what didn't happen to you. Your life is what you make of it and you're here now, that's what matters." Stiles leaned in to look directly at the young detective. "Don't let this guilt eat away at you. It's okay to be happy, you deserve it. For whatever reason, you've been given a second chance, use it. You truly have something to be thankful for.", he said, putting a comforting hand on Woody's shoulder. "I know.", Woody replied, wiping his eyes.


	32. Cracking the case

**A/N: THIS IS MY TAKE ON EMILY'S MURDER. I'M NOT SURE HOW THINGS WORK AT A POLICE STATION, SO PLEASE HUMOR ME, THANKS. AGAIN, THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER 32: CRACKING THE CASE**

The information Max had given Woody about Emily's death was bothering him. But what bothered Woody even more was withholding that information from Jordan. He and Max would talk about the case from time to time, only when Jordan wasn't around. The fact that James was involved was intriguing to Woody, he wondered what part James played in his mothers murder. Between work, therapy and Jordan, Woody's plate was full, but something was still eating at him. He needed to make time to pursue this case, his most important one.

Christmas was around the corner, Woody's favorite time of the year. He wanted this Christmas to be special for Jordan. Woody felt he didn't have much else to offer Jordan, so he decided to try to give her the one thing she had always wanted; the name of her mothers killer. He went through the files again and again, trying to find something, anything that would give him a clue. He was going over the phone records, when he spotted a simple extension number. That call was then forwarded to another number. Woody promptly called the phone company to get any information they had on a forwarded phone call from 26 years ago.

After an hour-and-a-half of being transferred and put on hold, Woody got the information he was looking for. He raced into the kitchen to find Max. "Hey Max, I was looking over the house phone records for the day Mrs. Cavanaugh was murdered, and I found this number.", Woody said excitedly. "Yeah, so she called the station the day she was murdered.", Max replied, uninterested. "But look, she called this extension, 146.", Woody pointed out. "That was Malden's phone. Woody do you think Malden killed Emily ?", Max asked with a whisper. "I don't know because that number was then forwarded to this number 555-1799. I called the phone company. You wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull to get this number.", Woody smiled. "That's Malden's home number.", Max told Woody in disbelief. "Woody I think we have some detective work to do.", Max exclaimed handing Woody his coat.

The two men raced to the station, trying not to be noticed, that did not work. The captain came up to the pair and asked, "Hoyt, isn't today your day off?" "Yes Sir, I need to pick up some evidence to bring to the morgue.", Woody replied, relieved he didn't really have to lie. "And Mr. Cavanaugh, you're here because?", the captain asked. "My personal chauffer Sir?", Woody grinned. "Right. Okay Hoyt, just sign in when you're not on duty.", Captain commanded as he turned to leave. "Yes Sir.", Woody called out.

They made their way down to the phone records room to get the tape from Malden's phone. Even though the call was forwarded, Woody hoped it was still recorded from his office phone. It wasn't hard to find, all of the boxes were marked and dated. Max took down the box while Woody watched the door. Once the tape was found, they were off to the morgue. When the elevators opened, Bug was the first to see the two men. "Hey guys, Jordan is out on a call, she should be back soon, you can wait in her office if you'd like.", Bug said, smiling. "Actually Bug, we're here to see Nigel.", Woody replied, nervously tapping on the side of his chair. "Oh, of course, he's in there.", Bug pointed, annoyed. "Bug could you do us a favor? When Jordan comes back, could you keep her out of here until we're done?", Max asked. "Sure thing Max.", Bug answered, thoroughly interested. "Nigel has all the fun.", he mumbled under his breath.

Nigel worked his magic with the tape, confirming that Emily had talked to Malden from his home. But there was another voice on one of the phone lines that could not be made out. Nigel's fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried program after program, trying to decipher the voice. Success, they heard a woman scream.… "that's your mistress isn't it , you're having an affair….", then the call went dead. With that Woody called Lois Carver to get a warrant for Malden's house. Lois swung by the morgue to pick up Woody, before going to talk with Malden's widow. They arrived at the house, Woody looked at the front steps, "I guess I'll wait here, Lois.", he stated, extremely disappointed. "Nonsense, we'll go around back. This is your case Hoyt.", Lois said smiling.

Woody and Lois knocked on the back door, when it opened, they explained to the elderly woman that they were detectives, there to look around for any information her husband may have had on an old murder case. The widow welcomed the pair in with a gracious smile until the name Emily Cavanaugh was mentioned. Mrs. Malden turned icy cold and said, "She deserved to die, I'm not sorry at all." Woody looked up at Lois with complete shock. "She had my husband's child……..while we were married., she let out a chilling laugh and continued, I had intended on killing both of them but that stupid boy knocked on the door and ruined my plan." The old woman was taken into custody, leaving Woody the detective to close the case.


	33. A reason to live

A**/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST ONE. NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME, BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 33: A REASON TO LIVE**

That evening the morgue family along with Cal and Woody gathered at Max's house. They all sat around the dinning room table starring at Jordan. "How?", she asked shaking her head and balling up the tissue in her hand. "She just confessed, Jo.", Woody said rubbing her back. He looked up at Max leaning against the wall, Max nodded. "She followed Malden here intent on killing both of them for having an affair. She killed your mother first, then turned to Malden, but there was a knock at the door. It was James, they panicked and left.", Woody explained. "But Dad, Mom wasn't having an affair with Malden when she died, was she?", Jordan asked nervously. "No Jordan, but Malden and his wife were married when James was conceived. You see, Mrs. Malden couldn't have children, so when she found out about James, she just snapped.", Max confided.

"All these years you thought it was James?", Jordan asked her father. "Yeah, I saw him running from the house right before I found your mother. James was sick, that's why I couldn't tell you Jordan, you understand now, don't you? ", Max replied. She nodded, looking around the table. "That's why I was gone last year, I was helping James. He had a major breakdown, but before I came back home, he told me he has nothing to do with your mother's murder, and he didn't know who did. Don't worry, he's safe now.", Max added, kissing Jordan on the top of her head.

The group finally left late that night. Woody and Jordan sat eye to eye. "So what do I do now?", she sheepishly asked Woody. "You start living again, just like me.", he chuckled. Max came in and said, "Goodnight Sweetie, I'm going to bed, you look exhausted, why don't you stay here tonight." Jordan glanced at Woody who was saying goodbye to Cal, "I think I will Dad, thanks.", she replied. "Nice work Detective.", Max said to Woody. "Right back at ya, Max.", Woody said with a smile. He wheeled back over to Jordan and took her hand. "You okay?", he asked. She nodded. He felt a flood of emotions, _Just tell her. Tell her you love her, you idiot. No, no this is not the right time. Oh Jordan I do love you._, Woody thought. "Well I've got an early day tomorrow.", he said yawning. "Oh Woody, I forgot, you have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I can't go, I have to work. I'm sorry.", Jordan said sadly. "That's alright, it'll probably be the same as last month, and the month before…", his voice trailing off. "Don't say that, it will get better.", Jordan said positively. "I know, it just takes time. Right?", he said sarcastically.Then he kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Jordan."

She watched him roll away, "Goodnight Woody.", she called after him. Jordan was so tired that she was wide awake. _Great, insomnia, _she thought to herself. She sat on the couch and put the television on. As she flipped through the channels she wondered where her life was headed. What was she going to do with the rest of her days. She was always so consumed with her mothers murder, and now it was solved. Over. Finished. She never really thought of a future, sure she thought of the future, but never her future. Then it came to her, the vision of her future…..and he was right behind the den door.

Woody woke up groggily, with an added heaviness around him. "Sorry did I wake you.", a small voice called out from behind him. Woody grabbed the bar over his head and sat up quickly. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I climbed in bed with you.", Jordan explained. He looked at her, confused, his hair sticking straight out on one side. She smoothed it down, "Wow, those meds really do knock you out.", Jordan added, laughing. Jordan got up to leave, "Good luck at the doctor. Call me after.", she said kissing him goodbye. Woody sat there for a while trying to figure out what just happened, he shook his head, and started to get ready for his appointment.

Woody waited anxiously as the doctor finished with the exam. "Well Woody, you seem to be healing just fine.", the doctor said hopefully. "But?", Woody interjected. "No, not but, I'm really happy with the fact that you have regained a little feeling in your upper thighs. It's just after the last surgery, I would like to have seen a little more improvement. I know I've already told you there is basically no chance for a full and complete recovery. Now, but with some alternative methods and intensive therapies we might be able to get you to make some real progress. It wont be easy and I can't make any promises.", the doctor said factually. Woody sighed, his stomach tied in knots. "What do you think? You ready to do this?", the doctor asked positively. "Yeah Doc, I'm ready.", Woody answered with a small smile. As he left the office, Woody knew he had to try, he now had a reason to try. Jordan was his reason, his reason to live again, to maybe someday walk again.


	34. Near misses and mistletoe kisses

**A/N: THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE NICE AND FLUFFY, BUT DON'T FEAR, THERE'S STILL SOME ANGST TO COME. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE READING WHAT YOU ALL THINK. AS ALWAYS, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 34: NEAR MISSES AND MISTLETOE KISSES**

Woody had always prided himself on being a very patient and accepting man, but trying to deal with his injuries pushed these two attributes to their limits. He hated keeping the doctor's news from Jordan , but he felt he had to. Woody wanted to be sure Jordan was patient enough to accept him and his limitations, whatever they may be. Right now he wasn't feeling very positive, he was worried what he intended to do this evening was going to blow up in his face,…….again. It was December 23, Woody had planned a special dinner for the two of them. It was now or never, he had to make his move.

He was in the kitchen, preparing dinner with the help of Max and Cal, well mostly Max. Dinner was almost ready when Cal asked, as he sat on the counter, "So what makes you think she's gonna want it now?", he chuckled. "What Calvin?", Woody asked, very annoyed. "Don't get me wrong Woods, it's a beautiful ring…", Cal said rubbing it between two fingers, But if she didn't want it then….Ow!". Woody hit Cal on the arm with a wooden spoon. "If you're not going to help, then leave.", Woody exclaimed, then hit Cal on the leg with the spoon. This time Cal put his hand down to steady himself and the ring fell down into the sink.

"No…No….NO..Calvin, please tell me that ring did not just fall into the drain", Woody yelled as he pulled up and looked with horror into the sink. He sighed," This cannot be happening, Jordan will be here any minute." Calvin looked at his brother, "Listen Woody, I'm sorry, but if you didn't hit me, I wouldn't have dropped the ring.", he offered a smile. "You will not blame this on me Calvin….", Woody started to yell. Max pulled Woody away from his brother, "Guys stop! You make sure everything is ready out there Woody, I'll get the food and Cal will find the ring." Woody glared at Cal. "Whatever you do Calvin, do not run the water.", Woody scolded. "Yeah, yeah I know.", Cal replied waiving at Woody.

As Max brought out the food, he found Woody sitting at the dinning room table with his head in his hands. "You okay kid?", he asked patting Woody on the shoulder. "What if she doesn't want it, Max?", Woody asked looking up. "Oh she wants it, Woody…… Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Now let me help your brother get that ring out of the drain.", Max said with a laugh. "Oh God, I forgot about that.", Woody groaned, laying his head on the table.

Dinner was great, the food was delicious, the coversation was wonderful, Jordan was beautiful, as always. The only problem was the clanging and crashing coming from the kitchen. "Are you sure everything is alright in there.", Jordan asked, intrigued. "Yeah, they're just fixing the pipes. More wine?", Woody asked , becoming more nervous. "No, I think I'll have what you're having.", she replied smiling. "Sparkling grape juice?", Woody asked raising his brow. She nodded. Just then Cal burst in with dessert and secretly handed Woody the cleaned ring.

Woody played with the ring in his hand while they ate dessert. His heart was pounding and his head was throbbing. This was it. "Jordan, I have something to give you. It's an early Christmas present. Now I understand if you don't want it.….", he rambled. "Woody, what is it?", she pleaded. He held up the ring. Jordan gasped. "I didn't think I would ever see this ring again. I thought you took it back.", Jordan said smiling. She took the ring from Woody and looked at it. "You know, I was going to ask for it back, that day in my office.", Jordan admitted. "Really?", Woody asked, his mouth falling open. She nodded, putting the ring on her left hand.

"Jordan, the ring goes on your right hand.", Woody stated, a little confused. "I like it on this hand. Woody this is the best Christmas present.", she said, looking happily at her ringged hand. "Jordan, its just a little friendship ring I tried to give you like eight months ago. I wish it could be more….", Woody word fell softly. Jordan interrupted, "No Woody, I mean you're the best Christmas present ever.", she put her hand on his cheek. Jordan got up and pushed Woody to the doorway and knelt beside him. "Thank you.", she said and kissed him, underneath the mistletoe.


	35. Home for the holidays

**A/N: HERE IS A CANDYCANE SWEET CHAPTER, JUST TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THERE'S ONLY THREE MONTHS 'TIL THE HOLIDAYS. THREE MONTHS 'TIL PULLED MUSCLES FROM SHOVELING, TRYING TO STUFF KIDS INTO SNOWSUITS AND STANDING IN LINE FOR AN HOUR, JUST TO BUY A TIE. I CAN'T WAIT, BUT UNTIL THEN ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. OWNERSHIP DOES NOT APPLY TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 35: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

It was Christmas morning at the Cavanaugh house, Cal and Jordan had stayed over after the party by Garret's, on Christmas eve. Cal awoke and jumped out of bed, "Wake up guys, it's Christmas, we have to get downstairs before Woody wakes up", he exclaimed in a loud whisper, rapping on the bedroom doors. As Cal ran down the stairs, Jordan and Max groggily followed. "This is just not right Calvin. It's like 6am.", Jordan stated, shaking her head. "I need some coffee.", Max said, clomping down the stairs. "Already done.", Woody called, wheeling from the kitchen with a tray full of coffee and mugs on his lap. "How'd you do that?', Cal asked stunned. "It was magic Calvin.", Woody said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. Jordan gave a light chuckle. Woody continued, getting a little annoyed, "Max set the coffeepot last night, the mugs were in the dishwasher and I got the cream out of the fridge. You know, I have to learn to do things on my own again. My new apartment will be ready the end of next month and no one will be there to help."

"I'm gonna miss you, kid.", Max said, taking a cup of coffee from Woody. "I think Bailey's going to miss you more, Woody.", Jordan pointed out, nodding to the huge red-haired dog who wedged herself in front of his chair. "Don't worry Max, I'll be right down the street. We'll probably still see each other every day.", Woody laughed as he patted his lap, Bailey jump right up and licked him on the face. Jordan smiled as she watched the two most important men in her life. "Okay enough sap, let's open presents.", Cal exclaimed excitedly. "I'll pass them out.", Woody offered. "No, I'll pass them out.", insisted Cal. "I called it first, Calvin.", shouted Woody. "How about I pass them out.", laughed Max.

After Max had passed out all of the presents, Jordan handed him an envelope marked; _Merry Christmas Dad. Love, Jordan, Woody and Cal._ "Open this first Dad.", Jordan said, smiling. Max pulled out a brochure and airplane ticket to Ireland. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at these three young people he loved so much. Jordan spoke first, her voice cracking; "You always said you go once Mom's murder was solved, now you can." She hugged her dad tight, kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Do you like it?". All he could do was nod. "Merry Christmas Max. Thanks for everything you've done for me….for us. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it.", Woody hugged him. "You're the best Max.", Cal added patting him on the back.

They all tore through the boxes of miscellaneous clothing items and personal gifts. "Okay, we've saved the best for last.", Jordan said, handing Woody a small box. "What's this, you've already given me my gifts?", Woody asked inquisitively. "It's from all of us. Open and see.", she smiled. Woody opened the box to find a set of car keys, he looked up at her, confused. Jordan pushed him to the window, "Look outside. It's fully accessible with hand controls and………". Jordan stopped when he grabbed her hand. "It's really cool, Woods, I drove it home yesterday.", Cal added from the couch. "Wow, I don't know what to say………Jordan?", Woody stated, his voice cracking. Jordan knelt beside him, "Merry Christmas, Woody.", she said as she kissed him. His eyes filled with tears, "You let Calvin drive my new car home?", he asked with a chuckle.

Woody stared out the window for a long time, playing with the keys in his hand. "Wanna take it for a spin?", Cal asked, throwing Woody his coat. "I don't know Cal, maybe later.", he stated, a little unsure. "Go. You know you want to.", Jordan encouraged. Woody nodded back. They were gone a few hours when Jordan started to worry, she kept looking out of the window. "They'll be back soon.", Max called from the kitchen. Jordan started to set the table when she heard car doors slam and yelling. She opened the front door to find Cal and Woody involved in a serious snowball fight, Bailey ran out to enjoy in the fun. She laughed as she watched them until Cal threw a snowball that hit Woody hard in the stomach. He doubled over and fell in the snow. "Sorry Woods, you okay?", Cal called out. Jordan threw her boots on and ran outside. "Woody are you alright?", Jordan asked, frantically, kneeling beside him. "Calvin.", he groaned. "What is it Woody?', Cal ran to his brothers side. Woody pulled Cal by his jacket collar and pushed his face into the snow. "That hurt you idiot.", Woody yelled with a smile. Jordan got up. "Get into that house before you both get sick.", Jordan commanded. Cal got Woody back into his chair, pushed him up the ramp and into the house.

Max was starting a fire when the three came in, Woody and Cal were dripping wet and laughing. Jordan just shook her head. Cal ran upstairs to change, Jordan pushed Woody into the den, helping him out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me.", Jordan scolded. "Sorry.", Woody offered, smiling wide as he got back into his chair. "So , how was it?", she asked changing the subject, and his wet socks. "It was awesome. I can't thank you enough.", he replied, pulling her up for a kiss. Jordan put her hands on his face, "You're freezing, get into bed.", she demanded. "No Jordan, it's Christmas.", Woody pleaded. "Alright, the couch then.", she compromised.

Woody and Jordan came into the living room to find Max had prepared mugs of hot chocolate. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll finish getting dinner ready.", he said handing Jordan a large fleece blanket. "I'll help you Max.", Cal called from the stairs, knowing Woody and Jordan needed some time alone. "Thanks Dad.", Jordan replied, kissing Max on the cheek. She nodded a 'thank you' over to Cal as he followed Max into the kitchen.Woody maneuvered onto the couch, Jordan sat next to him, wrapping them both in the blanket. She handed Woody his hot chocolate, took her own and snuggled close to him. Woody put his arm around her and held her tight. "I love you Woody.", Jordan stated, her heart racing with anticipation. "I love you too Jordan, I always have, I always will.", he replied, kissing the top of her head.


	36. Nowhere but up

**A/N: HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER, ANOTHER LITTLE BRIDGE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. NO, CAN'T CLAIM THEM. **

**CHAPTER 36: NOWHERE BUT UP**

The new year brought new independence of Woody. Max had left on his trip, for one month, to Ireland. So Woody and Bailey the dog, had the house to themselves; that was when he could convince Jordan that everything was alright and she should go home to her own apartment. He had his car and with that, the freedom to come and go as he pleased. He no longer had to rely on others or wait for anyone to get from place to place. He was able, and that was a good feeling.

The new year also brought Woody new love, well an old love renewed. His relationship with Jordan had truly blossomed into something special. He knew that life and love would be difficult, but he also knew that in the end, it was all worth it. They would argue and disagree, but the bond they shared couldn't be broken. If everything that had happened in the last eight months, heck the last four years, couldn't break their love, then nothing would.

And finally, the new year brought new hope, hope for a recovery. Not just a physical recovery, that might never happen, but a psychological and emotional recovery. Woody was still plagued with nightmares and panic attacks. Certain noises like a creaking door ,a loud crash or car backfiring made him jump in his seat. And of course gunfire, gunfire was the worst, it made his skin crawl whenever he had to go to the firing range. Even the feel of his gun was different, and the fact that he couldn't use it unless he was sitting wasn't very reassuring. And different places like old musty buildings and certain smells made him feel sick. He wondered when or if things would everfeel 'normal' again.

It was Woody's first therapy session of the new year, the last few weeks were filled with new, more intensive exercises and weird contraptions that looked like torture devices. Mike, the therapist was always so positive and hopeful, trying to convince Woody that all this work would soon pay off. "You're making good progress. Woody.", Mike stated that morning. "Really, 'cause I can't tell?", Woody replied, sounding discouraged. "C'mon, I know it's slow, but there is some improvement. You've got some feeling and strength back in your hips and a little feeling in your upper thighs; so I think we can get you upright soon..", Mike said with a smile. "How?….My legs…" Woody asked, totally confused. "Don't need 'em……", Mike started, but was interrupted by Woody,"Huh?". Mike chuckled, "We'll get you fitted for some braces, they'll support your legs and hips while your arms stabilize you.", he explained. "Wait a minute….", Woody stated in disbelief. "Woody listen, we're going to get you standing, not send you to Mars.", Mike laughed.

After therapy session and consult, Woody's head was spinning. He found himself at the morgue, not remembering exactly how he got there. When the elevator doors opened, Woody sat starring into space until a voice called out, "Hey Woody, you okay?", Bug asked. Woody woke from his trance and pushed forward. "Yeah Bug, fine. Hey Bug, I kinda need a favor.", Woody stated. "Sure Woody, anything.", Bug replied. "Where's Nigel?", he asked. Bug sighed, "In the break room." Woody thought for a minute, "What about Lily?" Bug turned to look, "She's in her office. Why?", Bug asked, starting to worry. "Dr. Macy?", Woody asked. "In trace with Jordan.", Bug answered. "Ooh, not good. Jordan can't know. I'll talk to him later.", Woody said as he headed for Lily's office. "Woody, are you in some kind or trouble?", Bug demanded. "No Bug , well not yet anyway, just as long as I don't get caught.", Woody turned back with a smile.


	37. Standing tall

**A/N: THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER, LAYING THE GROUNDWORK FOR THE BIG ENDING. HAVE FUN READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD IF I COULD, OWN 'EM THAT IS. **

**CHAPTER 37: STANDING TALL**

For the next two weeks, the fantastic five hatched a plan that would keep the therapists news and Woody's surprise from Jordan and Cal. Max would be in on it when he came back from Ireland. Bug, Nigel and Garret would keep Jordan occupied while Max and Lily would take turns helping Woody with his therapy sessions. It wouldn't be easy though, Jordan is a very perceptive woman who loves a good mystery to solve. They would have to be extra careful to make sure there were no holes in the plan.

It was a Monday morning,Woody was excited, his braces would be ready on friday, so he came to talk to his friends about their plan. He had made his way through the morgue without being seen, or so he thought."Hey Jordan, your boyfriend is here.", Sidney said, walking into trace. "Where?", Jordan asked looking into the hall. Sidney followed her. "I don't know, but he should be easy to find, he left tracks.", Sidney laughed as he pointed to the wheel marks on the floor.

Jordan followed the tracks to Garret's office, where the five were in a heated discussion. Jordan knocked on the door. They all turned to look. "Did I interrupt something ?" she asked inquisitively. Woody looked at Garret, not being able to lie to her. "Not at all, we were just making plans to meet at that new place two blocks down.", Bug suggested. "Yeah, on Friday. It's opening night.", Nigel added. "I was on my way to ask you and Sidney to go too.", Woody offered, taking her hand. "Can't, I'm working 'til nine Friday night, come to think of it so is Sidney. But you guys could go and try it out, and if it's good, we can go back.", Jordan said, squeezing Woody's hand. She sat down on Woody's lap, "You better not blow off therapy after work to go out on Friday.", she warned Woody, then kissed his cheek. "I won't, I promise.", he replied, giving the others a smirk.

Lily went to Woody's therapy session that Friday afternoon. Mike the therapist, worked with Woody for well over an hour, then said, "Let's get you up." Mike took out the specially made braces, and helped Woody into them. The metal braces made his already heavy legs, even heavier. Mike pushed Woody over to the parallel bars, Lily followed. "Ms. Lebowski, you stand over here.", Mike said as he pointed to the other end of the bars. Lily nervously grabbed them for support. Mike bent down to lock the breaks of the chair. "Alright Woody, your going to lean forward and push up with your arms. I've got your feet.", Mike explained from his position on the floor.

Mike looked up at Woody, "Ready.". Woody gripped the bars. "Set.", he closed his eyes and leaned forward. "Go.", he pushed up. "Okay Woody, you can open your eyes now.", Mike ordered. Woody slowly opened his eyes, he looked down at Lily, who had tears in her eyes. "Hey big guy.", she joked, letting the tears fall. His mouth fell open in disbelief. "Woody you're standing.", Lily exclaimed as she walked closer. Then he looked down at Mike in amazement. "Um Woody, you can breathe now.", Mike said laughing. Woody let out a huge sigh. "Okay, that's enough for today.", Mike stated, lowering Woody back into his chair. Lily took his hand, his knuckles were still white from his tight grip on the bars. "You did it.", she said triumphantly. Woody just nodded, wiping his eyes.

That evening at the resturant, the group was toasting Woody's momentous event. "It was only for like a minute, maybe.", Woody said shifting in his chair. "Does your back still hurt?", Lily asked concerned. Woody nodded, uncomfortably. "How am I supposed to walk if I can't even stand for a minute without aching, burning muscles?", he asked his doctor friends. "Patience Woodrow, these things take time.", Nigel said with a smile. "Don't forget Woody, you haven't stood in over eight months.", Lily added, sympatheticly. "It'll get easier.", Bug encouraged.

"Uh oh, Cavanaugh tweleve o'clock.", Nigel stated, pointing at the door. "What is she doing here? She is supposed to work until nine, it's only 6:20.", Lily exclaimed, looking at her watch. "Hey guys.", Jordan called out. "Hello Luv, playing hookie?", Nigel asked with a chuckle. "No, Garret wouldn't tell me what you four were up to, so he let me leave.", Jordan smiled. "He just let you leave?", Bug asked, unconvinced. "Well not exactly, I kinda told him I was leaving. It was really slow.", she added. "Which means it will be even busier tonight when I'm on. Great.", complained Bug.

"So what's up guys?", Jordan questioned as she sat down next to Woody, kissing him on the cheek. Then she noticed the look of pain on his face and quickly forgot about the question she had just asked. "You look awful, rough day at therapy?", she asked rubbing his arm. "You have no idea.", Woody sighed, shifting again. "You should rest, why don't you go home, I'll meet you there. You okay to drive?", she said, helping Woody with his jacket. He nodded, " Goodnight everyone." They all replied in unison, "Night Woody." As Woody left, Jordan sat down again."Hey guys, I want to do something special for Woody's birthday, it's next month, the seventeeth. I need your help, I want it to be a surprise.", she happily explained. But all they could do was look at each other in disbelief.

By the time Jordan got to Max's, Woody was finished getting ready for bed. He came out of the kitchen with a pop-tart in his mouth, a can of pop in one hand and pushing his chair with the other. "That's your dinner? Let me make you something to eat.", she chuckled. "No really I'm fine.", he replied, yawning. He reached around to rub his back. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you take your meds?", she asked, concerned. "Yes and yes.", he answered, sarcastically. "Hey Woody, my dad will be home tomorrow, and you don't move into your apartment until next week. This is our only chance for a night alone. What do you think?", she asked, suggestively. "Jordan, I'll be unconcious within the hour.", Woody replied, unamused. "Ooh, then I can take advantage of you.", Jordan tried some humor as she helped him into bed. "Promise?", Woody chuckled back. They laid there and snuggled together, talking and laughing, until they fell fast asleep.


	38. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP, ANOTHER SHORTIE. ONLY TWO MORE AND THEN THE ENDING. I HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING. EVEN AFTER ALL THESE CHAPTERS, I STILL DON'T OWN THEM. **

**CHAPTER 38: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

The next few weeks kept everyone very busy. Max had returned from Ireland and Woody had moved into his new apartment. In therapy Woody had made great strides, he was now able to stand up for a few minutes at a time. He was also able to move across the bars by swinging/dragging his legs; it wasn't exactly walking, but is was something Woody was very proud of. He had decided that Valentine's day would be the perfect day to give Jordan her surprise. Jordan on the other hand, had decided to also give Woody his surprise party on Valentine's day. Nigel, Bug, Garret and Lily decided to give Woody an apartment warming party, and what better day than Valentine's day. The two would never guess that they both had surprises coming.

That Sunday, Jordan had to work so Max went to mass with Woody, it seemed that the miracles of the last nine months had renewed Max's faith. After church, the two went back to Max's house for lunch. "Alright kid, spit it out.", Max ordered, taking the deli sandwiches out of the bag. "What?", Woody asked, caught off guard. "You've wanted to talk to me in private since I got back, but Jordan was always around. Well she's at work, so what's up?", Max asked handing Woody a can of pop. Woody took a deep breath and a sip of his drink. "Okay Max, here goes. You know how much I love your daughter. I don't need to tell you what a wonderful person she is. And you know I would never do anything to hurt her. And I………". he rambled. "Woody slow down. What do you want to ask me?", Max coaxed, torturing Woody. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Max I'm asking you for Jordan's hand in marriage. There I said it.", Woody sighed. "Well it's about damn time.", Max laughed, patting Woody on the back.

It was finally Valentine's day, Jordan had put Lily in charge of the birthday preparations, and Woody put Max in charge of the proposal preparations. Neither Cal nor the morgue staff knew Woody was going to ask Jordan to marry him. Jordan and Woody went out for a romantic early dinner, while the others went to work on the parties. Woody hadn't been this nervous since the day he was shot. As they drove home Woody absentmindedly asked Jordan to put the friendship ring on her right hand. "No Woody, I like it on this hand.", she stated looking at the ring. "Please Jordan.", Woody pleaded. "No! Why?", she asked, suspiciously. Woody tried to cover his tracks. "It's just a little friendship ring, it belongs on your right hand.", he insisted. "Here, since it's just a little friendship ring, you can have it back then. Happy Valentine's day.", she yelled sarcastically, taking off the ring and tossing it in Woody's lap. "C'mon Jordan…..", he pleaded, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "No it's fine, let's just get this housewarming thing over with.", she added, looking out the window, completely forgetting about the surprise birthday party.

When they got to Woody's apartment building, Jordan was fuming, but silent. Woody had stopped trying to apologize halfway home, it wasn't working any way. They got out of the elevator, Woody unlocked his door, as they entered the apartment, the lights went on and everybody yelled "Surprise!". Jordan immediately saw the banner that said_ Happy Valentine's Day, Jordan. _Woody looked up at the sign that had _Happy Birthday, Woody. _Then they looked at each other. "You did this for me?", Jordan asked, bending down to kiss him. "I could ask you the same thing. Thank you Jordan.", Woody replied, kissing her back.


	39. As good as it gets

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST ONE. IT'S SWEET AND EMOTIONAL, BUT DOES THAT REALLY SURPRISE YOU? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. OF COURSE, I DON'T OWN THEM, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO.**

**CHAPTER 39: AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

As the party went on the friends talked about how hard it was to keep the parties a secret from Woody and especially from Jordan. Jordan was watching Woody , he looked so happy. She walked up to him and politely pulled him away from a few guys from the station. They went into the kitchen, "What's wrong Jordan?", Woody asked, a little confused. "I want to apologize for earlier. I kinda overreacted.", she admitted, sheepishly. "No, really?", Woody chuckled. He took the ring out, "Do you want it back?", he asked grinning. She nodded. "Then you'll have to wait.", he replied, dropping the ring back into his shirt pocket.

They came back out into the living room where Cal was standing in the middle of the room, holding two beers. He handed one to Woody. He looked up at Jordan who reluctantly nodded. "Just one.", she added, picking up her own. "I just want to wish my big brother a very happy birthday.", Cal started, getting a little emotional. "There were a few times in the last year where I thought I had lost my chance to tell you how important you are to me. And how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm glad we got a second chance. Happy birthday Woody.", Cal said raising his beer. "Happy birthday Woody.", the guests replied.

"Here, it's not much, but I thought you should have it.", Cal said, handing Woody a small box. He opened it, finding his fathers watch inside. "Cal, this was Dad's. I thought it was broken. Thanks.", he replied, his voice cracking a little. "I had it fixed for you, Happy Birthday.", Cal said, giving his brother a hug. "I have something for you too, well you and Jordan.", Woody exclaimed. Calvin and Jordan looked at each other with surprise.

"I'll be right back.", Woody said as he, Max and Garret disappeared into the bedroom. Cal nudged Jordan, "They're not doin' something weird in there, are they?", he chuckled. Jordan giggled and elbowed Cal in the side. Nigel put a blindfold on Calvin and Bug put one on Jordan. "I don't have to kiss you, do I Nige?", Cal laughed. "Only if you want to mate.", Nigel joked. The entire room erupted in laughter.

The three men returned from the room, "Okay , you can take off the blindfolds.", Woody stated. There was Woody, sitting in his chair with his braces. Jordan gasped, "Oh Woody.", she knew what he was about to do. "What happened?", Cal asked. "Shh.", Jordan commanded, pointing at Woody. Max handed Woody his crutches, Garret stood on the other side. Woody was nervous, he had only tried this twice before in therapy with the arm crutches and both times he fell face first onto the floor mat. "Ready?", Garret asked. Woody situated himself and nodded. They helped him to a standing position. Jordan's hands flew to her face as tears streamed down her face. Cal stood there and silently let a few tears escape. "Wait.", Woody exclaimed, smiling. "You ready?", Max asked. "Yeah.", Woody replied. They stayed right next to him as he took one step, Garret steadied him, then step two and three. He stopped, out of breath.

Jordan ran up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I can't believe this. I am so proud of you.", she said, kissing him. "Way to go Woods." , Cal complimented, patting his brother on the back. Woody swayed, Jordan grabbed him. "Will you catch me if I fall?", he asked grinning. "You've always been there to catch me when I fell. Now it's my turn.", Jordan replied, looking up at him with amazement.

"Now I have something to give you, but before I do, I need you to know, this might be as good as it gets Jordan. The doctor said I should get stronger, but they don't think there will be much more improvement.", Woody stated sadly, looking down at his braced legs. "Woody that doesn't matter to me, it never has. As long as I have you, I don't care about anything else. I love you no matter what. Okay?", she said looking up into his eyes. "Okay. Your surprise is in my shirt pocket.", Woody said, nervously looking down. Jordan took out a small white envelope, and on it was written:

It may not be on bended knee

Instead your face to face with me

With hope and faith that all goes right

We'll try a dance on our wedding night

Jordan looked up in disbelief. "Well open it.", Woody demanded, his face beaming. She put her hand in the envelope and pulled out a beautiful heart shaped engagement ring, instead of the friendship ring she was expecting. She grabbed Woody and squeezed him. "Well will you marry me, he asked, sweat dripping from his face, "Please answer Jordan, I need to sit down.", he huffed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Yes, YES!", she screamed, hugging him. Max and Garret helped Woody back into his chair and out of the braces. "You all knew about this, didn't you?", Jordan asked her friends. "We knew about everything else, but we had no idea Woody was going to propose.", Lily confided. "Congratulations Luv.", Nigel said, hugging Jordan. "We're all so happy for the both of you.", Bug added, as they all took turns hugging the happy couple.

Max went to hang up a banner that said _Congratulation Jordan and Woody, between the other two banners._"You knew Dad and you didn't tell me.", Jordan playfully scolded. "Of course I knew Jordan, and it's a family trait, keeping secrets. Congratulations Sweetie, you got a great guy here. You be good to him.", Max said, hugging his daughter. "I will Dad, I promise. And thank you.", she replied happily. "Welcome to the family, Son.", Max said, his voice cracking a little as he bent down to hug Woody. Woody felt a wave of emotion hit him, he could barely speak. "Thanks…….Dad?", he replied questionably. Max nodded letting a tear or two fall.


	40. One year after

**A/N: THIS IS IT, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I'M SO SAD. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I'VE ENJOYED WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS. OF COURSE I HAD TO LEAVE YOU WITH A LOT OF ANGST, DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ANYTHING LESS. I'M NOT SURE HOW POLICE AWARD MEDALS, BUT THIS SOUNDED GOOD TO ME. OF COURSE, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME IN REALITY, ONLY IN MY IMAGINATION. **

**CHAPTER 40: ONE YEAR AFTER**

The day was Wednesday May 17, 2006, one year ago to the day. The day their lives were changed forever. Jordan woke up early, thinking about Woody. She turned over to look at him, he was sleeping so peacefully now. He had a nightmare earlier, she knew that, she felt his shoulders tense up under her arm and his breathing become rapid against her chest, so she did what she always did; she held him tighter and ran her fingers through his hair until it passed. Not wanting to wake him, Jordan quietly slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen table thinking about how he would deal with today. What should she say to him? How should she act around him? There wasn't much time to think about that, as soon as she opened the newspaper, she heard the sounds of him waking down the hall.

When she came back into the bedroom, Jordan found Woody laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, starring up at the ceiling. She brought with her a glass of water and his morning meds, he was down to three meds, twice a day. He pulled himself up and took his medication. "Ready?", she questioned, prepairing to help with his morning exercises. "I guess so.", he answered softly. The rest of the routine continued in silence. When they finished with his therapy, Jordan gave Woody her hand as she helped him sit on the edge of the bed. She sat next to him and put her arm around his waist, he laid his head on her shoulder.

"So what do you want to do this morning? It's getting late, no time for our run.", Jordan pointed out caressing his back with her hand. "I want to go back.", he stated, snuggling closer. "Are you sure?", Jordan asked, cautiously. Woody nodded. "You know it's not there anymore.", she said, getting his chair; he wasn't able to support himself without the braces and crutches. "I need to see it for myself. I need to be there, to stand there.", he added factually. "Okay.", Jordan agreed.

Late that morning, they drove across town, to the empty lot. Jordan parked the car, handed Woody his crutches, and helped him out. She walked next to him as he slowly and unsteadily made his way across the uneven ground. Woody stood there for a while, starring at the piece of barren land that once housed the rundown building. Jordan could tell he was replaying that day in his head, as he did almost every night. It was always the same; he remembered running up the stairs, the swat team yelling all clear, the creak, the room, the kid, the bullet slicing through him,then nothing, no pain only red. Jordan put her arm around him, he took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "It's like it was never even hear.", he muttered as they turned to leave.

That afternoon was the awards ceremony, something else about this day Woody was not looking forward to. He was a quiet, humble man who never liked attention drawn to him, especially in a room full of a hundred or so people; accepting an award and medal he didn't think he deserved. Jordan on the other hand, thought he deserved a thousand medals for everything he had been through and would have to go through for the rest of his life. "Here's our table.", Jordan exclaimed, pointing to the sign _Det. W. Hoyt and Family. _The table sat Woody, Jordan , Calvin, Max, Lily, Nigel and Bug. With one extra chair for Garret. "Dr. M. won't be here for the dinner, but he wouldn't miss the awards ceremony. He's got a morgue to run, you know.", Nigel explained, patting Woody on the back.

The table was bustling with conversation as Woody nervously sat thumping his fingers against his plate."You okay?", Jordan asked as she took his hand. "Fine. I just don't want to be here.", he mumbled back. A female voice called out from across the room, "Woody", she waived and walked closer, baby on her hip.Woody smiled back and waived, he grabbed his crutches and leaned forward to stand, when she called out again, "Oh don't get up.". He leaned back, grateful as he thought of his aching back. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek, it was Kristen Collins, Officer Collins' widow.

"You look wonderful. It's nice to see you up and around.", she exclaimed. "Only for a few hours a day. It's not as easy as it looks.", he chuckled, nodding to his crutches. "And back to work I hear.", she commented, shifting the pudgy baby to the other hip. "Limited duty, mostly desk work, interrogation, the occasional call. Lois Carver is my partner, he said pointing to her table, No more chasing the bad guys.", Woody shrugged. " Leave that to the rookies.", Kristen laughed. The baby started to fuss. "She's beautiful.",Woody commented. "Would you like to hold her?", Kristen asked. "Oh I'd love to.", Woody replied. She handed him the baby. Jordan melted at the sight of Woody holding the baby. "How old?", she asked. "Nine months, today actually.", Kristen added. "She looks like her Daddy.", Jordan commented, playing with the baby's fingers. "Yeah, the spitting image. She has his personality, too.", Kristen recalled lovingly. "What's her name?", Woody asked as she smiled wide at him, drooling all over his hand. "Hope Elizabeth.", Kristen stated, handing Woody a burp cloth. _Hope, "_Well it was very nice to meet you Hope Elizabeth.", Woody said kissing her chubby pink cheek and handing her back to her mother as dinner began. "It was great to see you again Woody, we'll talk after. Andrew will be so happy to see you.", Kristen said as she returned to her table.

After dinner the four honorees were asked to come up to the front , the families of the three slain officers, and Woody. Jordan went up with Woody and proudly stood next to him as the captain made an appropriate speech, then gave the families the posthumous awards and medals. He then came to Woody, "Detective Hoyt, it is my honor to present to you, this medal for bravery in the line of duty.", the captain said as he handed Jordan the plaque and pinned the medal on Woody's suit jacket. Woody looked down at the medal as the captain patted his shoulder and stepped aside. The entire room stood and erupted in applause, Woody looked into the crowd to see his family. He turned to Jordan who was clapping as hard as she could. "I don't deserve this.", he stated softly. "Of course you do.", she insisted. "I would give it all back if it would bring them back.", he said looking over to the officers families. "I know that Woody, everyone in this room knows that, and we all love you for it.", Jordan said, letting the tears fall. Woody nodded a thank you to the crowd as he and Jordan made their way back to the table.

One year ago today, Woody Hoyt would have never dreamed this would be his life now. In twelve short months he had lost a lot, gained a lot and learned a lot. This anniversary was the end of a difficult and defining chapter in his life, but it was also the beginning of a fresh new one. He was finally able to move ahead with life, no matter what it brought, and not look back.

**A/N 2: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE A SEQUEL IN THE WORKS. I'LL MISS HEARING FORM ALL OF YOU, SO TAKE CARE AND GOD BLESS. **


End file.
